Even If It Breaks Your Heart
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Leonard McCoy thought moving to Iowa with Joanna would be easy. After the messy divorce, anything was cake. When Jim Kirk decides to step into his office, that changes completely. AU, Slash/McKirk. **WARNINGS INSIDE**
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **More McKirk! This has been an idea I've had since halfway through the 30-Day prompts I just finished. I'm really looking forward to this one, and I hope you enjoy it! This first chapter is just the prequel (it was done for a Father's Day challenge on AO3)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, its characters, etc.

**WARNINGS: **This story involves abuse. If that is something that bothers or is a trigger for you, I don't want to surprise anyone unexpectedly with it.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Ohh, I can hear 'em playin',  
I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.  
Ohh, I can hear 'em singin';  
Keep on dreamin; even if it breaks your heart._

Leonard turned his gaze briefly in surprise. He hadn't heard a peep from his Joanna all day, but her quiet voice reached his ears. He'd had the tape playing as they drove, hoping to cheer her a little. Apparently, she was taking baby steps in the right direction; her head was turned away from him, eyes on the dusty expanse outside.

Her father tried several times to mention it - he was happy to listen to her beautiful voice. He was sorry they'd argued in the first place. Anything to ease her troubled little heart. As she finished the final note with the singer, Leonard took a deep breath, and extended his right hand. "Hey, baby girl. Does my heart good to hear you again."

She gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Love you, darlin'. I'm...sorry." He kissed the back of her hand, and her smiled brightened a bit.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I was mad."

Leonard shook his head. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just glad we're almost home."

"Home" was out in the middle of Iowan nowhere. The house was a two-story beauty with oak floors and two bathrooms. The backyard was gigantic, just begging for a row or three of Peach trees. Leonard had left Joanna with her mother just one more week to help the movers get everything settled in. He was tired and in need of a decent bath, and so was Jo.

They'd woken up early in the dingy motel, with his little girl crying from pure stress. She didn't want to get up, didn't want to get dressed, and kicked at any attempts to change that. After a good wallop to the face, Leonard had hauled her from the covers, brought her over his knee, and spanked her twice. Hard enough that she'd stopped, and it'd brought him immediate remorse. He'd still been too mad to say anything, and they'd hopped into the truck in silence.

Now, things would be better. The had to be, if they were going to survive. The divorce had been hard on the three of them, but deciding which parent Joanna would be with was easy. Jocelyn wanted out, and Leonard wanted Joanna. He always had, and always would. Why Iowa, he might not ever know, but it was a fresh start for the both of them.

They reached the house at last around dinner time. It stood tall in the fading sun light, and Leonard felt an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders. He parked in the drive, and stepped out to grab the few things he'd brought from the back. Joanna slung her bag over her shoulder, running up the front steps with awe on her face. "It's so big!"

"It's all ours, sweet pea," Leonard called happily. The key had been left under the rug, and a welcome note from the movers. The crew had been great during the whole thing, really. Inside, father and daughter wandered around, admiring the handiwork of the men. It was perfect.

They enjoyed their much-needed baths, then a quick meal before Joanna began to nod off. Leonard smiled and walked her into the living room, then lifted her into his arms. "Dance with me, Jo?" He placed their cassette into the radio, and the music began.

"I love you, Daddy," Joanna murmured against his ear.

Leonard waltzed slowly, spinning occasionally. "I love you, too, Jo, baby."


	2. Chapter One

**Author Note:** The first chapter! Let the adventure begin!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The waiting room was quit when Jim walked in.

Not that he exactly expected it to be hectic, but the stillness in the air stopped him at the door. The woman behind the desk immediately looked up at him; Jim got the feeling one had of walking into a conversation about themselves. He nodded stiffly as he approached her.

"How may I help you?" The assistant asked politely.

"Yeah, uh, I need to see a doctor..." Jim began, holding up his left wrist. "Pretty sure it's busted."

The woman stood up to get a better look. Jim carefully lifted the cuff of his riding jacket, and received a low whistle. "Yeah, that looks pretty serious. Is that your dominant hand?" She added, taking the clipboard.

Jim nodded. "Unfortunately. My name is James Kirk," he introduced, so it could be written on the sheet. He gave the rest of the information needed, ignoring the throb in his hand.

"All right, James, go ahead and take a seat; Doctor McCoy should be with you in a bit. Would you like me to get you an ice pack for that?"

Jim smiled gratefully. "That would be nice..." He checked her name tag, "...Christine. If I may."

She huffed in amusement. "Well, since we're on a first name basis, and all. I'll be right back."

Finding a spot in one of the many empty plush chairs, Jim rested his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. Now that he wasn't moving around, he noticed the stiffness in the joint, and the ache made him squirm uncomfortably. It probably wasn't too bad, as much as it hurt, but he wouldn't be riding his bike again. He felt stupid for having crashed it in the first place.

The nurse Christine returned promptly with a pack, and asked if Jim could please remove his jacket. It was a struggle, but with her help, Jim managed to shrug out of it. She placed the cool compress against his swollen skin and said, "There. Let me know if you need anything else."

Jim gave a crooked grin. "Your number would be nice, thank you," he winked.

She rolled her eyes kindly and laughed. "No can do. I'm married, sweetheart."

He snapped the fingers of his good hand in disappointment. "Shame. Well, no harm in trying."

As Jim waited, his eyes closed again from the natural, quiet hum of the building. The fatigue from walking here had finally caught up with him, and soon his head was bobbing against his shoulder...

"James Kirk?" A male voice called.

Jim blinked and looked around. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off, but the embarrassing drool threatening to leave his mouth told him otherwise. As he stood, he found Tall, Dark, and Handsome regarding him with a stern expression. "Sorry. You called me?"

The doctor nodded. "I apologize in disturbing your nap," he replied, not sounding all that sorry, "I'm Doctor McCoy, pleasure to meet you. Come on back, and we'll see what ails ya."

Jim followed the man's brisk pace. As they walked, he was caught between admiring McCoy's broad frame, and the out of place, sweet-as-honey accent. He cleared his throat and asked, "Where you from, doc?"

The doctor gave a chuckle that seemed associated with having answered this question before. "Not here. Enough about me, though - tell me about that wrist of yours. Took a tumble?"

Jim stifled his own laughter as he followed McCoy into one of the rooms. "Yeah. I think my bike is still in a ditch somewhere along the forty-two." He hopped onto the examination table, trying to shift his weight one-handed and not crumple the paper. He fell quiet as McCoy stepped close to him, taking his arm into sturdy hands. His handsome frown was knit deep in concentration, and Jim nearly swooned. The guy had perfectly thick, tousled hair and hazel eyes, and lips Jim wouldn't hesitate in exploring if offered.

"Well," McCoy concluded, "this is definitely broken. It's clean, though, so the bones should heal up nicely. With your consent, I'll wrap this up now."

Jim grinned. "It's all yours, doc. How long am I in for?"

McCoy lifted his brow, impressively close to his hairline. "You might let me get to puttin' it on, first. In the mean time, what exactly happened?"

Jim shrugged uncertainly. "What do you mean? I fell."

"Oh, I don't think that's all. This bruise right here?" He pointed to Jim's cheek, "Not from gravel or dirt, but a fist. Looks like you found yourself in a good brawl, am I right?"

Jim reached up and brushed it tenderly. "I'm impressed. You have a badge attached to that PhD?"

McCoy laughed as he moved over to his supplies. "I'm a doctor, not a detective. I've been doing this far too long to mistake somethin' like that."

Jim sighed, deciding that honesty was the best policy here. "Yeah, it happened this afternoon. I was passing the Elementary school and noticed a little girl getting picked on. So, I go over and let the other kids know that isn't nice - maybe it's not my business, but it's _not _nice - when one of the fathers came over."

McCoy was examining a needle. "Are you allergic to any medications, Mr. Kirk?"

Jim blinked, distracted, then smiled. "Not that I'm aware of." Of course, he'd spent about zero time in hospitals, even with the fights he got into, so who was he to know?

"Would you like some pain reliever before I wrap your hand? It won't make you drowsy - just a shot of cortisone."

Jim had no idea what that was, but it sounded nice. "Sure, doc."

McCoy nodded and brought it over. He raised Jim's sleeve, dabbed him with damp cotton, and quickly injected the medicine. "Go on, it was just getting interesting."

"Anyway, the cupcake was asking for it. He didn't like that I was supposedly picking on his brat, who was the one leading the tirade in the first place. I gave him a friendly shove in the right direction, and he got in a few lucky shots. The principal came out to break us up, and I went on my merry way."

The doctor was listening intently as he began to wrap the gauze around Jim's hand. "And the fall?"

"Oh, I went riding for a while after that. I was mad, not paying attention to the road, and hit a serious bump. All I did was land on it."

McCoy tipped his head once, and moved over to his table again. He ran a couple of fingers over the hard casting, then looked over at Jim seriously. "I treated that man today. You broke his nose somethin' awful, so he was ranting on about pressing charges."

Ah, shit. "Really?" Jim asked.

"Really." McCoy folded his arms. "I had a mind to let him, considering you threw the first punch, but _then _I got a call from the school. That little girl you defended is my daughter. I've been looking forward all day to thanking the genius who set that fool in his place."

Jim felt a mixture of relief and confusion. Was he going to get arrested, or not? That sweet, freckled little brunette was this guy's daughter? "I'm...I'm sorry she had to see that."

McCoy shook his head. He was thoughtful as he finished casting Jim's arm, and gave it a gentle pat. "Don't be. She can handle her own, but she appreciates what you did for her. As do I, James."

"Er, it's no trouble, really."

The doctor smiled. Jim felt another urge to just...he didn't even know, but whatever was making his pants tighten, he hoped McCoy didn't notice. "Could I buy you lunch sometime, James? Or a round, or somethin'?"

_Yes. Say yes, you idiot. _Jim wasn't sure what demon had possessed him as he stuttered, "Uh, it's okay. Thanks, doc, but I don't expect repayment. Just knowing I did the right thing is enough."

McCoy's face fell a bit, but he nodded understandingly. "Well, that's fine, then. I really do appreciate your kindness, so if you change your mind...the offer is open."

They walked back out to the lobby. Jim paid for his visit, said a final goodbye to the medics, and headed out. When he arrived home, his mother was still up waiting for him. "Hey, Mom. Sorry I was away all day."

Winona eyed his arm as he kissed her cheek. "Hey, fighter. You were on the news today."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Great."

Winona shrugged. "They weren't really sure what happened to start it, but they got the footage from someone's phone. I'm sure you had a good reason for it?"

Jim was fishing out a beer he'd hidden in the back. He cracked it open and took a deep swig, happiness washing down his dry throat. "Yeah, you could say that. I fell off my bike after - I'll go get it tomorrow."

His mother patted his chest. The concern in her eyes was so well-hidden to others, but Jim could see it. "Chris told me what happened between you two this morning. I guess that explains why you were out wandering and not in the shop today."

Jim winced. Pike had fired him this morning, and Jim had left in a quiet, humiliated huff. He'd still been blowing off steam when he'd passed the school. Yelling at little kids who probably didn't really deserve it had helped a bit. The fight had only riled him up more. "Yeah," he said finally. He kissed her forehead and took another sip as he headed to the stairs. "I'll...look for something else soon. Sorry, Mom."

Winona nodded and shrugged. "I know. I like the yellow cast, though," she smiled at the bright wrapping, "it's fitting for you, champ."

Jim smiled silently, and headed upstairs to crash. He could always count on his mother to make him not feel like such a loser.

* * *

Jim woke up hours later, his arm in agonizing pain. A sharp throb brought him from sleep, and he groaned as he sat up. In the early morning light - it was only ten after six - he blinked away sleep and stared.

Where his fingers should have been were five purpling sausages. His other hand was a tad swollen, but no where near the mass contained in the cast. He struggled into his sneakers, thanking God he still had his pants and shirt on, and hurried downstairs. His mother was munching a quick breakfast.

"Mom, uh - "

She turned, and complete shock washed over her tired face. "Good Lord, Jim! I guess you're going to the clinic again."

Jim groaned. "No, Mom. Can't you just cut off the cast and - "

"Like hell," she insisted, grabbing her keys. "I'd cut your damn arm off before I made it any better."

At the hospital, the waiting room was, again, quiet. Jim's heart leaped slightly at the sight of Doctor McCoy, who was going over something with his assistant. "Now, today we need to..." He trailed off as Jim and his mother walked in.

"Hey, doc," Winona greeted, "you have a patient."

McCoy's face held the same mortified expression. "Oh, my God. Dammit, man, I thought you said you didn't have allergies! Hurry on back, I can fix that..."

Jim didn't even get the chance to check in, but he assumed, as he was taken by the shoulder down the hall, that his mother would cover it. McCoy quickly ushered him into the room and sat him down, finding the supplies he needed. Jim prodded his chubby digits together as he waited.

McCoy noticed and lightly tapped his right hand. "_Don't _do that, like some kind of toddler. It looks worse than it is, I'm sure, just because it's confined. Do you feel dizzy at all? Ill?"

Jim shook his head. He watched with intrigue as the casing was sliced off his swollen arm, and sighed in relief. McCoy had another needle out before Jim could blink again, and he eyed it warily.

"Don't worry," McCoy insisted, "this is for the swelling. It's not the same kind of medication, and I need to wrap your hand again before you leave."

Jim relaxed and nodded. He laughed as a thought came to his mind. "Twice here in less than twenty-four hours. This has got to be a record."

McCoy raised a brow as he worked. "Well, once would have been enough if we'd known about this little hiccup of yours. I do apologize, Mr. Kirk."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You can call me Jim. I think we've seen each other long enough that first names are appropriate." He winked.

The older man looked at him, and it was the first time Jim had noticed any fluster cross his face. A light tint brushed over his cheeks. "Er, yeah, I s'pose. The name's Leonard McCoy."

Jim nodded in approval. "Leonard...I like it."

The crisis averted quickly, with Jim in a new cast within the hour. McCoy rustled the back of his head apologetically and laughed. "You sure you won't let me treat you? I kinda owe it to you at this point."

Jim's head was clearer today. Without hesitation, he extended his good hand. "I'll take that offer, yeah. Lunch sounds great."


	3. Chapter Two

**Author Note:** Another one! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"You're going on a date, Daddy?"

Leonard looked at his inquisitive eight-year-old from the mirror. "No, sweet pea, I'm not."

She was smiling. "You did your haa-air," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"I do it for woo-ork," he answered in the same tone.

"You're wearing a tii-ie..."

"I also wear one for woo-ork."

Joanna flopped back onto his bed. "Is he really handsome?"

Leonard opened his mouth, then frowned and turned on his heel. "Who said I was meeting a gentleman?" He grumped, and clomped over to the bedside.

Joanna giggled up at him. "I heard you talkin' on the phone. His name is Jim, and you had that smile you get when you like someone."

Leonard was tempted to argue, but...he couldn't. Apparently, he was an easy enough book to read for his Joanna. He placed one hand on either side of her, and leaned down to touch his nose to hers. "You're too smart for me. It's not a date, though, honey. I'm just having lunch with him, understand?"

"Is he coming here?" Joanna suddenly shot up in excitement. She tried to make for the door, but her father was quick to pull her back into his arms.

"Joanna McCoy, you are a wonder. I'm going to meet him at a diner, because he lives closer to town. Now," he let her go, but kept their hands entwined, "Christine will be here in a few minutes to watch you. You know the rules?"

Joanna sighed impressively. "Finish my school work, no t.v. 'til it's done."

Leonard nodded, smiling. "Good girl. I won't be long; I should be back before dinner time."

Christine arrived right on time. She greeted Joanna with a tight hug as she stepped into the foyer. "Hi, honey!"

"Chrissy!" Joanna yipped happily, nestling into her arms.

Leonard received a one-armed hug and a smile. Christine patted his shoulder and proudly asked, "Ready for your date?"

"Ohh," came the doctor's groaning reply. "Not you, too. It's _not_ a date, it's lunch."

Christine shared a look with Joanna, who was giggling again. "Yeah, a lunch _date!_"

"I told you, Daddy. Chrissy knows it, too!"

Leonard shook his head as he stepped onto the porch. "You women will be the end of me. I told Jo I'd be back long before the sun falls, so it's nothin' to get excited about."

"Lenny," Christine said seriously. She brought him into a firm hug and whispered, "It's okay. Just have some fun."

Leonard nodded just to humor her. This _was not _a date with Jim Kirk, not by a long shot. He comforted himself with this knowledge as he hopped up into his truck, and gave the door a good slam. The vehicle was old and worn, like him; he didn't have enough miles left anymore to give for someone else.

Joanna and Christine waved goodbye with their enthusiasm as he reversed himself down the drive. He gave one toss of his wrist to them, then eased onto the road and headed out. On the way, Joanna's cassette played and crackled through the speakers. Usually he turned it down when he drove alone - he'd only heard it ten million times - but today he welcomed the distraction. It was easy to settle into the music and he hummed along:

_Some dreams stay with you forever  
Drag you around, but bring you back to where you were.  
Some dreams, keep on gettin' better,  
Gotta keep believin' if you wanna know for sure_

Leonard was still pondering the words as he finally drove back into civilization. His only dream left worth chasing was Joanna.

* * *

Jim was - dammit, not there - so, so - where was that sneaker?

"Hey, get down here, shithead!"

Jim sighed. Frank the Complete Asshole was here, it being the weekend. Winona was working all day, so her dead beat whatever-he-was felt the need to lounge around. Order Jim around, rough Jim up, and Jim couldn't do a damn thing.

The missing sneaker had just been found, and Jim putting it on, when Frank hauled his ass upstairs. "Hey, bastard, I called you down there about three times."

Jim glared as he laced up. "Yeah, I know. What?"

"You need to clean up before your mother gets home. We're having people over tonight, so get on it."

Jim huffed. He adjusted his jeans over his shoe and stood. "I have a job interview. I'll do it when I get back." Brushing past the taller man, Jim had almost made it out when Frank yanked him back. "Man, come on - "

"Even _if _I believed that's where you were going, you'd never get it. Pike made the best decision in firing your loser ass, and no one would ever give you another chance. You're a nobody, Jimmy!"

Jim glared resentfully at the floor. "I'll be sure to put that on my application. Let me go, Frank."

Frank didn't. He only nodded and said, "Sure, sure. Here's just a little good luck for that interview."

Jim barely had time to brace himself before he was seeing stars. He hit the wood and groaned, holding his throbbing cheekbone. More pain shot up his arm as Frank placed his heavy boot onto the cast, and he gave a short, strangled yelp. "Ow - !"

Frank's foot nudged it just enough, and he muttered, "Just do as you're told, brat. Or else."

Then, Jim was left alone, spitting and coughing until he could see straight again. He heard the car start outside and groaned again; heading to town on wheels was only fifteen minutes, but on foot...Jim would have to run if he was going to make his date. He got to his feet, and washed his coppery mouth out in the bathroom sink. There was an impressive welt _just _where his old one had begun to fade, and Jim sighed.

On the way, he prayed to God that Leonard hadn't already left. The man had more important things to do than treat some kid, but he'd still done it. Now, Jim might have well stood up that dark-haired angel. He was half-glad for the long walk, because it allowed him to at least calm his homicidal thoughts. _God, _he hated Frank.

When he reached the diner, he took a moment to collect himself. The wind was blowing, as always, so he'd worn his riding jacket, but the mid-afternoon sun beat down on him like a giant reflector. As he walked in, a rush of cool air brought relief against his dusty cheeks, and he looked around.

The diner was relatively occupied, but there was no mistaking the frame of Leonard McCoy, facing away from him by the window. _Jim, someone does love you, _he thought happily. He was here over an hour late, but at least he'd made it. He wasted no more time in marching over, with an apology already stumbling from his lips. "Hey, uh, sorry I'm - "

Leonard was startled from thought. He looked up as Jim slipped across from him into the booth. "Jim, you're finally he..." His expression changed. "_What _on God's green earth happened to you?"_  
_

Jim waved a hand as he shrugged out of his jacket. "I tripped coming down the steps - was in a hurry to get here."

Leonard only seemed half-convinced as he nodded, peering at the bruise. Finally he unfolded a pair of glasses Jim hadn't noticed on the table, and donned them. "Right. Well, let's go ahead and order. I didn't want to do so 'til you arrived."

Jim bit his lip and picked up the plastic menu. "Again, I'm sorry. My mother has the car today."

"Oh, so that explains it," Leonard said with a smile. "I knew there had to be a good reason, besides taking a dive onto your face."

Jim chuckled. His jaw still smarted, and he rubbed at it tenderly. "Yeah. So, Bones, tell me...what?" He suddenly asked, as Leonard was staring at him.

"What did you call me?"

Jim blinked, then laughed. "Oh, sorry. I kind of gave you a nickname a couple days ago."

"...Bones." Leonard repeated.

"Yeah, I dunno. You're a doctor, you fix bones - _my _bones - it just fit. Too weird?"

Leonard only shrugged, smiling again. "Naw, it's...endearing. I don't mind, Jim. Speakin' of your bones, though, how's the arm doing?"

"It's good. Not looking like a glove filled with air anymore."

The two of them shared a laugh. It wasn't long before a waitress made her way over with two waters, and asked for their order. She scribbled it down, occasionally glancing at Jim. Once she'd walked off, Jim took a careful sip and continued the conversation. "So. I never did get the name of your home of origin."

Now done with reading, Leonard pocketed his glasses. "That would be the boring expanse that is Georgia."

Jim gave a low whistle. "Wow, that's...a few miles away. What brought you to the just-as-boring state of Iowa?"

Leonard laughed easily. "I'm an easy man to please. I have no need for crowded, smoggy cities; give me a beer to watch the sunset, and I'm content. Joanna - my daughter - and I moved here...oh, about a year ago."

Jim took to stirring the straw in his drink. "So you've already had the pleasure of getting to know our winters here, then?"

"Yes, indeed. Had to go out to buy a blanket for my blankets - Jo was not a happy child."

Jim laughed and watched him. He liked the way Leonard's eyes lit up talking about his daughter. The guy was a stuffed teddy-bear underneath that rough, professional exterior, and it was easy to latch onto. "How is she now? Is she still getting - oh, thanks," he looked up at the banquet of food suddenly wheeled over to their table. Leonard had said to get whatever Jim wanted, and it was obvious that the doctor's appetite equaled his own.

"This looks fantastic, dear," Leonard winked to her, and she left with a blush creeping up her neck. He turned to Jim, and as he cut his steak, replied, "To answer your question, things have been better. Joanna's had to adjust more than I have - new school, new friends, new home..."

Jim took a generous bite into his burger. "I'm sure it's been hard for you, too. Moving as far as you did, and jumping right back into normal life..." Jim shook his head. "That's commendable, Bones."

Lunch ended too quickly. A comfortable, friendly air had settled between the two men, and they felt a mutual hesitance to part ways. Jim walked Leonard to his truck, and gave the hood a gentle pat. "Mint green. I like this a lot, Bones," he teased.

Leonard nudged his dress shoe against Jim's sneaker. "At least I got a ride, hotshot." He extended his hand, and his heart skipped a beat as Jim's palm brushed his. The kid had rougher hands than expected, probably...construction, or...

"I worked in an auto shop, until recently," Jim said.

Leonard's head snapped up. He hadn't realized he'd been staring, or brought Jim's hand upward to feel the calluses. His blush went all the way to his forehead and around his ears. "Er, sorry, you read my mind. I was just thinking..."

"It's okay, Bones," Jim winked. "I'm sure you've got a pretty legendary set yourself, being a doctor and all. "I'm sure I'll see you around, but say hi to your daughter for me. If you ever need anything, you have my number."

Leonard nodded, pocketing his greedy hands. "You, too, Jim. I know we've been here a while, but thank you for making us feel welcome."

After watching the truck drive off down the road, Jim walked home at a snail's pace. His sneakers kicked at dust and dirt clods, and a smile was never far from his lips. He had the feeling he'd see Leonard sooner than later, and that _maybe, _it would be okay if he fell for him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author Note:** Thank you for reading this week!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The warm rain drummed steadily against the hood of the truck, creating an ambiance for the two people nestled inside. Leonard was feeling a bit compromised; his shirt was half-undone and pulled out from his jeans, which only seemed to be getting tighter. Jim's hand was settled comfortably on his thigh, squeezing it occasionally as they exchanged soft kisses. Finally, when Jim's hand had trailed upward, fiddling with another button, Leonard stopped him.

"Hmm, Jim," he breathed.

Jim knew that tone by now, gentle yet firm. "Time's up?"

Leonard's head dropped down to nuzzle Jim's neck. "Yeah," he whispered, "sorry."

Jim gave him a final smooch, then smiled. "It's okay, Bones."

They each slid onto their side of the truck, and Leonard started it after rolling down the window a bit. He turned the radio back up, and shifted into gear. The wind cooled the damp sheen that had formed over his face and neck, and he took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart.

He felt Jim shift. "When does Joanna get out of school?"

"In a week." Leonard cleared his throat when he realized what Jim was really asking. "I'm...sorry I haven't taken you to meet her yet."

Jim shrugged casually, smiling. "What's a month?"

"...A long time, and I don't really have an excuse." Leonard took Jim's hand, breathing in relief when fingers entwined with his. "I just want to really, truly make sure things are stable before I bring someone new into her life. Into mine," he added as a confession.

Jim leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I know. I'm patient, Bones."

It was true - Jim was immeasurably patient. It had all started with lunch dates, after the first one, then dinner dates, to movies, to Jim finally planting that first kiss right onto Leonard's unprepared lips. He'd done it because he "felt it was right," and Leonard had felt the same. Still, he'd explained that he didn't know where to go from there. He needed time to think, so Jim promised to be patient. He waited for Leonard to make the more serious moves, and stopped when the doctor had enough. They'd been progressing, though, at an experimental pace.

Leonard only hesitated because he knew they both had issues. Obviously, Leonard's divorce, and Jim...well, the older man just couldn't place it. There was something, and he was reminded of it after bidding a good night to the blue-eyed sweetheart. Leonard watched Jim walk up to his house, noting the limp he'd questioned Jim on earlier. Jim hobbled up the steps, and headed inside with a final glance back.

The guessing games always began on the way home. Jim said he didn't use the car often, so that meant he had to walk most places. His legs just wouldn't tire out, and he was young. Jim wasn't clumsy, either; Leonard could tell by the way he walked as they headed side-by-side down the sidewalk. He was graceful and careful with his steps.

_That _had brought up another issue. Jim had explained, that first date, that he'd fallen down the stairs. Leonard no longer believed that, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it and not seem nosy. Sometimes Jim came to him bruised. Once, along his jaw, leaving Jim talking through his teeth. One discovery had been accidental - during a more enthusiastic make-out session, Leonard had brushed against Jim's ribs. Obviously in pain, but insistent on nothing serious. Before the now injured leg, Jim had shown up with an impressive left shiner.

Leonard could only think of his very first encounter with Jim Kirk, after a fight. Perhaps that was the reason he couldn't bring himself to let Joanna meet Jim. If Jim was getting into fights often, he just didn't want that in his girl's life. Maybe Jim was more of a hothead in his personal life, and trouble seemed to find him easily.

Leonard floored the pedal when he realized the time. Christine had been a life-saver the last month, picking Joanna from school and babysitting whenever her boss was out with Jim. M'Benga had been great, too, switching shifts with Leonard to accommodate much needed personal time. Leonard knew he truly owed his coworkers the world right now.

Upon arriving home, he found Joanna waiting expectantly. Christine shrugged helplessly and rolled her eyes. Leonard smiled; his baby had been waiting as patiently as Jim had been to meet her. He tried to ignore her fallen face as he stepped from the truck, alone.

"Ohh, Dad!" Joanna sighed, and stomped back in. Leonard paused to look regretfully at his assistant.

"She...really has her heart set on it, huh?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, Leonard, she does. You know, I'm kind of curious to see him again, to see how you two pair up. He must be a good guy if he's waited this long for you to make up your mind."

Leonard shrugged helplessly. "I know. I'm workin' on it, yeah?"

Christine smiled and hugged him, then stepped off the porch. "I know you know, honey. Just realize it soon, okay? Have a good night, Lenny." She hopped into her car, and drove off.

Inside, Joanna had already gone up to her room. Leonard sighed again and knocked on her door. "Baby? Can Daddy come in?"

There was a long silence. Leonard had nearly turned when he heard, "...Yes."

He opened the door and stepped in, immediately taking a seat on her bed. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I know you want to meet him."

Joanna looked up at him with tears threatening. "He defended me, Daddy. When I was gettin' teased, he walked right up and told those meanies to go away. I want to meet him, to say thank you."

_Kids, always know how to pull your heartstrings just right. _Leonard gulped emotionally. "I know, Joanna. It's just...Daddy's scared of some stuff right now."

"Why are you scared?" She scooted forward and hugged him, starting to cry.

_Goddammit, Leonard H. McCoy, you will not break down. Don't you dare. _"Daddy's seeing someone new. Someone different than your momma..." How could he explain this to her? A child shouldn't expected to understand the complexities Leonard was facing, and honestly, he didn't get it either. "What do you think Daddy should do?"

Joanna looked up, sniffling. "I wanna meet him. If you like him, you gotta stay with him, Daddy. I wanna meet him..."

Leonard sighed, tipping his head up to retract his tears. "Okay," he finally said. "Tomorrow, I'll pick him up, and bring him here."

* * *

"Come on, Joanna, I can't go _get _him if you don't let me."

Joanna clung to his waist, like he was the only thing keeping her upright. "I wanna go with you! We can pick him up, then go to lunch!"

He crouched down, taking her tiny shoulders in his hands. "Joanna, I know you're excited. I'll be back in half-an-hour, but for now, behave for Chrissy. She has lots of work to do, and I need you to be the big girl I know you are."

Finally, he was allowed to clamber into his truck by himself. He'd called Jim this morning, but no one had answered. So, he'd left a short message, and now he was on his way over. He'd waved promisingly to Joanna before leaving; he'd disappointed her far too long this month, and enough was enough. Things were going to be different now - the radio was cranked, and there was a light feeling in Leonard's chest. Today was gonna be a great day.

He pulled up to Jim's home nearly an hour later. It was different seeing it during the day, and he noticed that it seemed kind of run down. Another car was parked there, an incredibly nice model that contradicted the entire image before him. Leonard briefly wondered if he would meet the parents before he left with Jim in tow.

As he headed up the porch, he'd barely knocked when he heard an immense, unsettling crash from inside. A male voice had shouted something in the middle of it, making the words impossible to understand. It wasn't Jim's voice. "J-Jim?" Leonard called.

There was silence for a good thirty seconds.

"Hello?" Leonard called more bravely, ready to step on in to investigate. That's when the door opened cautiously, and a hulk of a man looked at him. Something wasn't right here. "Er, hello, I'm here for Jim."

"Who're you?" The man asked. His hair was dark and wild, and he looked nothing like Jim. An uncle, perhaps?

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, I run the clinic a few miles down? I treated Jim about a month ago for a broken wrist."

The man eyed him warily. "What about it? He's getting the cast off in a week, isn't he? What's the uninvited house call for?"

Leonard shrugged, feeling a tinge of annoyance. "I'm legally entitled to do that, as I've been given his consent. Of course, that doesn't include stepping inside unless I have yours; I'm sure you understand that, though, don't you?"

The man opened the door, leering at him. He was a couple of inches taller, and twice as wide, and Leonard wasn't a small man. "Are you threatening me, doc?"

Suddenly, a golden-haired savior appeared, whipping past the angry beast. "It's cool, okay? He's my friend, and we have plans today. It's fine, Frank."

A flash of more anger whipped across Frank's eyes, like he couldn't believe Jim's words. However, his voice was calm when he spoke. "Go on, son. Not my business anyhow." He slammed the door against Jim's backside, and Jim winced. He took Leonard's shoulder, and the doctor briefly took his moment to assess the stiffness of Jim's gait. _Another _bruise on his forehead. They were quiet as they got into the truck, and long after they'd begun to drive.

Something happened on the way there. Leonard's mind was running over the conversation he'd just had, and a realization washed over him like nausea. In fact, he began to feel so sick that he pulled over immediately. The brakes screeched, and dust flew up from the tires as the vehicle stopped. It was half on the road, half in the dirt, but Leonard didn't care.

"Bones," Jim was saying. He sounded tired - so, so tired - as he looked over. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Leonard's hands were hovering over the wheel, trembling from shock and fury. "I...I didn't know," was all he could think to say. "Jim, I didn't know. How could I not have seen this?" Jim constantly wore his jacket and long pants, even in this god-awful summer heat. He was hiding the evidence, all along.

Jim's face fell, and he shook his head. "I wouldn't have ever told you. You didn't have to know something like that, okay?"

Leonard wanted to ask why, for the love of God, but he couldn't. His sinuses prickled and he turned away, taking deep breaths. "I can't believe this. I have to call someone. I -"

"No, Bones," Jim shot forward, taking Leonard's hands. "You can't do that, understand? We can talk about this later. Please? I...I want to meet Joanna, remember?" He smiled hopefully and nodded. "Do I still get to meet her?"

"Jim..." Leonard whispered sadly. He leaned in and kissed Jim desperately, but his hands kept still. He was afraid to touch this frail man, who'd already been broken so many times. Jim took away his worries by holding _him, _like he never wanted to let go. They didn't head out again until Leonard had calmed down, and from then on he remained silent.

At the clinic, Joanna was there, waiting outside. She jumped up, and her face lit like a Christmas bulb as Jim hopped from the truck. Leonard walked around to his side, and took Joanna's shoulders as she walked up to him. "Is this him, Daddy?" She whispered.

Leonard crouched down, smiling. "Yes, darlin', this is Jim. Go on and say hi, now. Or are you gonna be a chicken after all this time?" He kissed her pouting face, and nudged her forward.

Jim also fell to her level, and extended his hand. "Hello, Joanna. It's nice to finally meet you, beautiful girl. You look a lot happier now."

Silently, Joanna nodded, and instead of shaking his hand she rushed right into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've been waitin'...I wanted to say thank you a million times, but I didn't get the chance. Thank you, Jim, for rescuing me."

Jim winked, and when she pulled away, kissed her hand. "Of course I rescued you, my princess." He bowed his head, and she giggled softly. Leonard just rolled his eyes behind her and smiled.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author Note:** This one is a bit longer. But THIS way you get more out of it since it's just a weekly update :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Jim was in love with Joanna.

"Head over heels puppy love. I want a million like her, Bones." He'd indulged her in hide and seek in the yard, being introduced to the few stuffed animals she had, and had _even _put on her favorite sun hat for an outdoor lunch and tea party.

Leonard had been the server, cleaner uper, and had been the one to call the kids back in for dinner. "You say that, but just wait 'til she's throwin' a fit about something." He was now stirring the rice in the pan, with Jim wrapped securely around his waist from behind.

Jim shook his head. "I'd hold her and tickle her until she smiled again. Her smile is like...it's like yours, Bones. She's so much like you."

Leonard patted his head. "I'll take that as a compliment," he teased. "She's wise, though, like her mother; a trait I haven't mastered myself."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting me meet her." He pulled away from Leonard when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He smiled as Joanna, squeaky clean and still pink from her bath, jumped up into his lap and hugged him.

"Jim, can we have a sleepover?"

Leonard turned with mind incredulity, and Jim laughed. "I don't know, Dad, can we?"

Joanna hopped off and pulled at her father's elbow. "Can we, Daddy? Please, please, please?"

"Jo - honey, I don't wanna burn you, let go, please." Leonard turned to her, and after a moment shook his head. "We can't just ask Jim to stay over such short notice. However," he added at her perfected puppy-dog eyes, "I'll allow it if Jim _wants _to and _can._"

Joanna was all over the place. She hopped up and down before Jim, asking him again. "Will you? Will you sleepover, please?"

Jim pretended to think about it. "Welll...I think that I might...oh, okay, I'll do it. Just for my princess." He bopped her nose lightly with his finger, and laughed as she whooped. He could see that Leonard was amused, but that his girl was getting too hyper. "Okay, okay, Joanna. Come sit in my lap and take a deep breath, silly girl."

Joanna, still smiling, did as asked and hugged him. She only returned to her own seat when dinner was placed on the table, and Leonard turned the radio on a quiet setting. He learned as they ate that Jim was a very good joke-teller, and had the two of them laughing more than they had in a while.

Afterward, the three of them cuddled on the couch for a movie - Thumbelina. Joanna _loved _that movie, and had seen it a million times. Her father could attest to it, giving Jim a helpless look. Jim had never seen it, but he enjoyed listening to the child chatter occasionally about the part they were on. He loved listening to her sing along.

Halfway through, Jim began sneaking quiet, chaste kisses onto Leonard's lips. They got caught when the movie fell silent for a moment, and Joanna sat up. "Are you two kissing?" She asked, sounding mildly grossed out.

Jim pulled away, stifling a laugh. "Nope. Not us, we're behaving."

"Yep," Leonard agreed solemnly.

Joanna turned around and smiled at Jim. "Oh yeah? Then what just happened on the movie?"

Jim laughed openly now. "Uh, well, that frog was just dancing around..."

Joanna shook her head. "No way! And he's a toad, okay? They're different, and meaner."

Jim pulled her into his arms, and fixed her hair a bit. "I'm sorry, princess. We'll watch the movie now."

Joanna seemed satisfied, and giggled. "Good! This is the best part, too."

Jim smiled and held her in his lap. His head rested against Leonard's shoulders, and he sighed happily.

* * *

With all the excitement of the day, it was no wonder that the little girl fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Leonard tucked her in, and tiptoed his way back downstairs, where Jim was sitting on the couch. "Out like a light," he murmured happily. "I haven't seen her so tuckered out since the first night we spent in this house."

Jim patted the cushion next to him. "Don't be a stranger." He scooted close to Leonard when the older man sat down, and rested his head on his chest. "So, a sleepover, huh?"

Leonard chuckled. "I guess so. There's a guest bedroom upstairs. It's pretty comfortable, so you'll sleep six ways to Sunday."

"Okay. I'm not really tired right now, though. What do you want to do?"

Leonard was quiet for a long while. Jim patiently assumed that he was either thinking, or just enjoying the silence now settled through the house. His eyes were even closed, so Jim ran a hand over his chest and waited. Finally he heard, "Jim, could we talk about today?"

He winced. "...I don't know, Bones."

"Please?" Leonard looked down at him. "You've been battered since I met you, and...I think, since I know now, it would be good to understand."

Jim groaned and shook his head. "Come on, don't you just want to make out or something? Sit here together?"

Leonard smiled briefly. "Of course I do. However..." He started to say something, but then changed his mind. "Jim, this isn't something to be taken lightly. I just found out the reason you've been so battered since the day I met you. Don't I deserve to know? As your doctor and your friend?"

Jim looked at him apologetically. "Yes, you do, but it's not that. This whole issue is extremely messed up, but it's working itself out, okay? Bones, I seriously want to just make out with you right now. Can we?" He smiled at Leonard, who tried to hide the twitch in his lips.

"Jim, don't be an infant. I don't respond to whining."

Jim rolled his eyes and pushed the offending hand away. He turned Leonard's face to his, then closed the little space between them. Leonard was hesitant at first, teasing almost, but then he cupped his hand around the back of Jim's neck and pulled him closer.

Leonard pushed his tongue forward, urging Jim's lips to part. He was allowed entrance without hesitation, and re-memorized the taste that was uniquely Jim. He unthinkingly gripped at Jim's waist, wanting more -

"Ow!" Jim gasped, breaking their contact. His hand shot over Leonard's and shoved it away, and he sat still for a moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Leonard visibly deflated, and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Jim." He sounded mad. "We shouldn't be doing this right now. I should have looked at you right away, and I didn't."

"Bones, don't. I had a great day to spend with you and Joanna. I didn't even feel anything until just now."

Leonard was no longer in the mood. After a long moment, he asked, "Is that guy I met your father? Is he hurting your mother, too?"

Jim eased out of his arms, and rested his elbows on his thighs. He sighed after a long moment. "...No, he's not doing anything to her, thank God. Frank is my step-father; my biological father died before I was born." He really didn't want to talk about this...

"Oh," Leonard said with difficulty, like he'd been slugged in the gut. This kid had never even had a proper father-figure in his life. "Has he always been abusive?" He had a sudden, awful image of a blue-eyed boy, cowering under the giant beast. He shook his head quickly.

"For as long as I've known. It didn't start with me, though." Jim was looking straight ahead, cupping his hands together nervously. "I...I have a brother, named Sam. He ran away when we were kids, when my mom was working one day. He was tired of getting yelled at and shoved around, and I wish I'd been brave enough to go with him. I couldn't leave my mother alone, so I watched him walk away. I remember standing there, and then that asshole pushed me over to his car - the nice one, you've seen it."

Leonard nodded.

"He told me to clean it, make it nice, like I always did. Like my only sibling hadn't just left my life. When he went back into the house, I went to the tool shed, instead of the garage. I took an old pipe and wrecked the shit out of that car. I ripped the seats and broke every light, and even when he came out and chased after me, I kept it up."

Leonard's eyes were wide, and his anger towards the crazy bastard was rekindled. "That's when it started?"

Jim nodded. "He chased me for a while. He finally cornered me and...I still remember how bad it hurt." Jim realized he was shaking, and ran a hand over his eyes. "I was so scared. Frank - _no one_ - had ever hit me, and not like that. I stayed in the dirt and cried, and he left me there. Locked the doors. So, I waited until my mom came home, and - " Jim's breath hitched in his chest, and a tear fell down his face before he could catch it. "I'll never forget her face. She seemed so...beyond disappointed in herself, like _she'd_ let this happen."

"Like she couldn't believe she hadn't known," Leonard added quietly, looking down at the floor. He felt Jim's arms wrap around him, and he took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Jim."

"Don't, okay? Just...don't even blame yourself. I didn't tell her Frank was mean before because I knew she'd loved him until that point. She wouldn't have married someone she hated, or who made her feel like shit. I never told anyone what happened, and neither did she."

"Why?" Leonard breathed. "How was he not locked away?"

Jim cleared his throat, and wiped at his eyes. "A few things. He owns that house, first of all. The damage to the car was bad, and he'd helped pay a lot of my mom's medical bills after I was born. We are literally indebted to him."

Leonard shot a look at him. "That's bullshit. You're tellin' me that you still owe him? Medical bills, a car...not even a car like that would need to be payed off for that long."

Jim looked back. "I know, Bones. I know. He takes the money and uses some of it for other things, making the payments small."

"Jim, that's embezzlement! It's illegal and you need to send him to court for it!"

Jim began to cry, and he shook his head. "I can't. I _won't, _because he...he tried to kill her once. Okay?" He cupped the side of Leonard's face, and waited for him to calm some. "We couldn't go to the hospital, because that was one more bill we couldn't afford. I was just a kid, and I didn't know any better. I begged him to take care of her, and promised that if he didn't do it to her again, he could hurt me."

The silence that had been so peaceful before, was now drenched in shocked anger. Leonard stared at him for a painfully long time. He took Jim's hands and moved them away. "You...you're his fucking prisoner. Both of you are being held there against your will." He stood up, and marched to the phone in the hall. Jim followed him, desperate.

"Bones, for the love of God, please don't call anyone. I'm begging you, okay?" He scrambled to get the phone away from Leonard, and winced at the dark-haired man's furious expression. "Please. Leonard, I'm on my knees here." He fell to the wooden floor, to prove his point.

"Why?" Leonard whispered. "Why the fuck should I let this happen to you? Why are _you_ letting this happen to you? You are so much better than this, Jim." Leonard lowered himself to Jim's level, and took his shoulders. "Tell me why."

Jim clutched the phone close to him. "I did it so she wouldn't be hurt. Bones, she's all I have left of my family, don't you see? My father is dead. I haven't seen my brother to this day. My mother is _everything _to me, and I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe. If you let anyone know about this, I'm in trouble, she's in trouble, and so are you. Frank is a psycho, and if he ever found a way to harm you, he would."

Leonard felt winded. His hands were still on Jim's shoulders, and he took a minute to collect himself. He let go, and sat slumped against the wall. "What am I supposed to do, Jim?" He wheezed. "Tell me what to do. Am I supposed to just...wait for him to abuse you again, so you end up in the clinic? 'Hey, Doctor McCoy, it's Jim again, for his weekly fix-up'."

Jim bit his lip. He crawled in front of Leonard, and cupped his face. He kissed him for a long while, until he felt the doctor's frame stop shaking. "No, Bones. _This _is how I want you to take care of me. If we can just...have this relationship, it'll be okay. It's going to get worked out, I promise. I want to be with you." He sighed and wiped his eyes again. He sat down next to Leonard and took his hand firmly, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Soon, a happy ending." He murmured, remembering lyrics from the movie.

They shared a quiet, emotional laugh, and cuddled a while longer before going to bed.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author Note:** Well, hello! I feel like it's been a long week, but here's another chapter for you! Thank you so much to the follows, favorites, and reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Leonard woke the next morning, immediately feeling the weight of last night pressing on his entire body. He'd shown Jim to the guest bedroom, cuddled with him until he fell asleep, and watched over him long after that. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. It was one of those situations people said they'd never find themselves in, and suddenly there they were, right in the middle of it. Like a car accident or finding out a loved one was incredibly sick. It was heartbreaking.

He'd gone back to his own bed after that. Now he lay on his backside, staring at the ceiling and running the details over in his mind. He'd begged himself to go to the phone, to call the police, anyone to help the young man and his mother. He'd even tried convincing himself to go and confront Frank, but it was impossible.

There was nothing he could do.

The house was quiet when Leonard emerged from his room, dressed for a long day at the office. Jim was still asleep, and Joanna hadn't risen, either. She was usually up by this time, so Leonard knocked on her door before sneaking in. "Jo, baby, time to get up. Last week of school's almost done."

The little girl groaned in response. It was a scratchy sound that immediately worried her father; Joanna hardly got sick at all, and wasn't one to fake it. He wondered briefly how it had hit her so hard and fast, when she'd been fine just hours ago. Leonard walked over to her bed and sat, feeling her forehead and she turned to look up at him. "Hmm. Feelin' sick, honey?"

Joanna blinked her eyes sleepily, and coughed dryly. "Ow..." She wrapped her hand over her neck and winced. "Daddy, my throat really hurts." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it seemed like an effort to form the words.

He placed a hand over her cheek. "You feel hot, too. I'll go get my bag to take a look'atcha, 'kay?"

He moved to stand, but she whined in protest and extended her arms. "Hold me," she pouted.

Leonard sat her up and nodded. "All right, darlin', up we go," he grunted. She was getting big and he was getting older, but he didn't care. He walked with her into his room and set her on his bed, then grabbed his medical bag. "Let's see now...tummy hurt, honey?"

Joanna shook her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Leonard pulled up his desk chair, and held a tiny flashlight. She nodded, then Leonard flicked the switch. "Okay, open and say, "Ahh," for me." He took her chin in his thumb and pointer finger, and looked at the back of her throat. It was red and swollen, with the beginnings of white spots. He clicked his tongue and sighed. "You might have strep, baby girl. I'm takin' you with me..." He trailed off, remembering suddenly of the young man sleeping down the hall. _Shit bricks in Savannah, _he thought.

"Daddy," Joanna whispered, "I'm gonna take a bath, okay? Can I have soup?"

Leonard looked down at her and patted her flushed cheek. "Course, darlin'. I'll make the cold one with the peach juice, how's that sound?"

She gave a small smile and hugged him, nodding. She gathered some fresh clothes, and todded off to the bathroom. Leonard unplugged his phone from the charger and found Christine's number. As he listened to the rushing sound of the bath running, he texted: _Going to be coming in late, with Jo. She probably has strep._

He stood and found his way into the guest room, where he'd left Jim the night before. The blonde was on his stomach, one arm shoved under the pillow, with half the blanket off of him. His mouth was wide open as he snored lightly, and Leonard fought the temptation to either kiss him or pounce him. Or both. He settled with a careful nudge to his shoulder, and Jim woke in an immediate, comical fashion.

He gasped and blinked wildly. When he realized that his life wasn't in danger, and only Leonard stood over him, he relaxed. "Whuss thu time?" He slurred.

Leonard sat next to him, ruffling his fly-away hair. "It's a little early. Jo is sick, so I'm taking her to the clinic with me."

Jim propped himself on his elbows, and rubbed sand from both his eyes. "That sucks. What's up with her?"

"I dunno. She has a fever and her throat hurts." He felt his cell 'ding' in his pocket, and he pulled it out. _:It probably is. Someone just came in with their little girl, and Geoffrey said it was that. Must be going around:_

Leonard frowned as he padded the keyboard. _:In June, too. So weird: _He sighed and looked at Jim, who was falling asleep in his lap. "You're welcome to stay here, if you want." He wanted to beg him to stay, so he'd be safe, but the words wouldn't form.

Jim opened his eyes and finally managed to sit up. "Can I go with? You have to work, don't you? I can keep her company."

Leonard chuckled. "You might get sick, Jim."

"So? I'll wear one of those mask thingies, wash my hands a lot."

_Mask thingies. _Leonard laughed freely now and patted Jim's thigh. "If you want, you can go with - I'm sure Jo will appreciate it. I'm gonna make her some cold soup before we go, try to help some of the swelling go down. There's a shower downstairs if you'd like to freshen up."

Jim shrugged. "I've been in the same outfit for a day now, I don't think it'll matter."

Leonard stood and looked at him teasingly. "You could borrow something of mine. I reckon we're about the same size," he winked, and left Jim to think on it. He ventured downstairs, and rummaged through the fridge for ingredients. In the backyard, his peach trees had barely broken through the dirt; he was looking forward to the day where he wouldn't have to spend extra money at the grocery for them. He and Jo just couldn't live without them, though, so for now it was worth the sacrifice.

He was in the middle of the juice extraction when Jim thundered down the creaky stairs. "Bones?"

Leonard turned at the alarm in Jim's voice. He found Jim with Joanna in his arms, and she looked pale.

Leonard dried his hands immediately and rushed over. Joanna was shivering and teary-eyed. "Hey, what happened?"

She sniffled weakly. "I threw up..."

Leonard brushed her wet hair from her hot forehead. "Ok, baby, we're gonna take you to the clinic now. Jim, go ahead and wait for me in the truck, I need to get a couple of things." He took the keys off of the rack by the couch, and handed them over. Running upstairs, he called, "Two seconds!"

He hurried to get his bag, then into Joanna's room for a couple of items. First was a fresh change of clothing, then her blanket and favorite stuffed dog. A couple of books, too, then he was out the door without even locking it. No one ever ventured out here anyhow. He hopped up into the driver's side and started the truck. It sputtered to life, and he backed off of the property as quickly and safely as he could.

On the way, Joanna clutched at Jim's shirt. She started to cry, but Jim hushed her and patted her back. "Don't cry, my princess, you'll get more sick. Just try to sleep, I'll hold you close, okay?" He rocked her gently, and her eyelids eventually began to droop. Jim threw an uneasy look at Leonard, worried for the little girl.

Leonard patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Jim. This kind of reaction isn't uncommon, especially in little kids. She'll be just fine, I promise."

Jim nodded, mildly comforted as they bounced down the dusty road.

* * *

By twelve o' clock, the clinic had two more kids in for the same symptoms. One turned out to be just a sore throat, as reassured by Doctor McCoy more than once, but the boy was sent home with some medicine and a sucker to ease his mother's troubles. Joanna was resting in her room, medicated and fast asleep at last.

It wasn't anything really serious. The fever _had _worsened, which was the main cause of the other reactions, but she would be fine. Leonard stayed with her for a bit, checking her vitals and running a hand over her hair. He'd pulled it up for her, with a hair-tie Christine had loaned him. She lay comfortably under her sheets, red-faced and with a slight pout on her lips.

Leonard finally stood and left the room. He found Jim waiting somberly with his eyes glued to the floor. He cracked a smile and called, "Jim?"

Jim looked up, then stood abruptly. "H-Hey, how is she?"

Leonard tossed his head. "Just fine. Come on back, she's sleeping right now."

They walked until they reached her door, where Jim peeked in and sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Poor kid scared the shit out of me..."

Leonard ran a hand over his back. He could feel Jim's frame trembling lightly. "I'm sure. It's okay, though. She'll be back on her feet by tonight, I guarantee ya."

Jim's eyes were still on her. He touched the door with his fingertips, and murmured, "Can I go in and sit with her?"

Leonard raised a brow thoughtfully, but he nodded. "Let me take a look at you, first, though. I don't want the both of you sick." He took Jim's arm and walked him into the next room, which was quiet and calming. "Go ahead and sit down, this won't take long."

Jim sat himself onto the table and ran a hand through his hair. Leonard had nearly begun examining his throat when he realized something. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Leonard pulled back.

Jim sighed in exasperation. "I haven't even called my mom, to let her know where the hell I am."

Leonard relaxed and took Jim's chin in his hand. "Open up." He held the flashlight in place for a long moment, then clicked it off. "Healthy as a horse, Jim. Let me call her for you, since you wanted to be with Jo." He went to turn away, but Jim's hands pulled him back.

A rush of panic had washed through Jim. "No, it's okay, Bones, really."

Leonard frowned, giving a short laugh. "Jim, I can do it for you, I don't mind - "

Jim stood. "No, Bones. Please, I don't...I just don't want..." He closed his eyes, hating what he was about to say. "I don't want you telling her anything about what I said."

The doctor blinked. The look in those blue eyes was so desperate, like he was afraid to let Leonard out of the room until he got his way. His grip was sure strong enough, which Leonard eased out of carefully. "Jim. Even if I wanted to, why can't I let her know? What's happening to you isn't exactly humane or legal."

Jim was insistent. He pulled Leonard close and wrapped his arms fully around his waist, burying his face into the doctor's stomach. "You promised you wouldn't, Bones. Please, _please, _if I let you call her, I need to trust that you won't say anything." He looked up, and had tears in his eyes. "I told you, it could be so bad for her - and for me, and for you. I want to trust you with this, okay?"

After a long moment, Leonard heaved a sigh. He patted Jim's hair and shook his head. "It's a lot to ask of me, Jim. What would you do if it were me?"

"I know," Jim mumbled into his shirt, "I know, okay? I've thought a million ways out of this, and even tried a few. Trust me, it doesn't work. This is what keeps Frank stable. Even when he does hurt me, it's...not so bad these days."

Leonard peeled Jim's arms away, looking resigned. "You and I still need to talk about some things, mister. I won't say anything, though it kills me to do it, Jim."

Jim nodded.

He left Jim to tip-toe into Joanna's room, then walked to the lobby. Christine smiled up at him asked how he was. "It's not even three and you already look tired."

"Well, I wasn't exactly expectin' my girl to need an emergency visit. I'm going to make a call, eat some lunch if I can. If anyone needs me, though, just come get me."

Christine nodded. "I will if we need you, but take a break. Geoffrey's got things handled."

Leonard laughed and patted her shoulder. "I know. Your husband is a good man." He wandered into his office, sitting gratefully into his chair and sighing deeply. His adrenaline was finally washing from his system, and damn did he feel tired. He was just grateful that Jim had been with him through this ordeal. He reached for the phone and pulled the cozy into his lap, resting the receiver against his ear. He didn't even want to chance the house, in case Jim's step-father was there; Leonard didn't trust himself to carry on a normal conversation with the sick bastard.

He remembered that Jim's mother worked at the drug store, and dialed that number instead. If she wasn't there, only then would he try the house.

_"Pike's Retail and Pharmacy, this is Chris. How may I help you today?"_

Leonard cleared his throat. "Yes, this is Doctor McCoy, down at the clinic. I'm wondering if Winona Kirk is available?"

There was a pause. _"Yes, she is. Is everything all right? Is this about her son?" _He sounded concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing serious. Jim is here with me, but he's perfectly fine." he added.

_"Winona," _the man called away from the speaker, _"phone. It's the doc from the clinic. No, he's all right, yeah."_

_"Hello?" _Came a female voice. _"Doc?"_

Leonard smiled. "Hello, dear. I just wanted to let you know where Jim has been since yesterday. He spent the night at my house."

"Oh, good, that's...good." She breathed in relief. "Damn kid just up and disappears on me sometimes, but at least he calls. Thank you, for letting me know."

"Not a problem. He's been helping me today with something, but I'll be sure to send him home tonight - "

_"No," _Winona replied too quickly. _"It's okay, Doctor, he's free to stay with you as long as both of you like, really. I know that he's safe and happy with you."_

Leonard fell quiet for a moment, fighting temptation. He could hear the hidden desperation the poor woman's voice. She was trying to tell him without actually doing it, and it killed her. She just wanted to protect her son from anything dangerous. Leonard could understand that perfectly. "Miss Kirk, I...care for your son a great deal..."

_"I know you do. It's all I could ask for, seeing him so happy."_

Leonard bit his lip. He had to say _something. _"Miss Kirk, if there's ever anything you need, at _all, _please don't hesitate in calling. I just...want you to know that I'm here for the both of you."

The line was silent for a long, long moment. Winona finally said, _"We're okay, doc. What I need is that boy's happiness, and you've given that to him. You're very special to him, don't ever forget it."_

Leonard nodded. "Thank you, I...feel the same about him." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll let you go now. If Jim's not home by six, he'll be with me. Goodbye."

Leonard sat in his office a long time after hanging up. He thought that talking to Jim's mother would make him feel better, but it hadn't. The more he thought about the call, the angrier he got. The poor woman didn't have the confidence to stand up for herself or her son, for whatever reason that was. It just didn't make any sense! Leonard looked at the phone again, and growled in anger. He yanked it back off the cozy and dialed Jim's home number. As he waited, he thought that if he could get one kid - his own daughter - out of a bad situation, he could do it again.

_"Lo?"_ Came Frank's voice. He sounded like he was eating something.

"This is Doctor McCoy," he introduced, much less polite than the last time. "This is Frank, right? Do you remember me?"

A pause. _"What the hell do you want?"_

"I just want you to know, that if you _ever _touch Jim again, in _any _harmful way, I'm going to take legal action. I've seen the bruises, and I've figured you out." He left out the part with the money - he'd figure it out later and didn't want Frank knowing that Jim had confessed. "If you do anything to your wife, the same thing applies."

Frank huffed a laugh on the other end. _"I dunno what the fuck you're talking about, but if you call my house again, threatening me, I'll report you."_

Leonard wasn't intimidated. "Sure, go ahead. I have medical records that I can send in for evidence. I can make sure an entire investigation is opened, and it'll be over before you can blink - with you in prison. I swear to God that if I find one more bruise on his body, a sprain or broken bone, I will end you. Do you understand me?"

_CLICK._

He would have to leave it at that. He knew that he'd officially stepped over the trust line, but it had to be crossed. It wasn't impossible to do something about this, and he was going to find a way to fix it. Feeling a little more accomplished, he left his office to check on his little patient. When he reached the room, he looked into the window - and couldn't help the small smile on his face.

Jim was dozing, with his head resting against Joanna's and his arm over her. Her small hand was clasped in his, and she was still asleep. Leonard stared at Jim for a long while, with a sudden realization causing his heart to beat lightly. He officially loved Jim Kirk.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author Note: **I hope everyone had a fabulous week/weekend! Happy Sunday!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Well, Jim, your arm looks one hundred percent better."

Jim was smiling as he flexed his limb gently. Since they were at the hospital, Leonard had decided that now was as good a time as any to remove the cast. The bone had healed nicely, and Jim was officially a free man. "Is this where you tell me to take it easy, still?"

Leonard patted his shoulder. "Damn right. No ridin' down unpaved roads in the middle of the night. By the way, you never did tell me what happened to your bike."

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, I went back for it, and it was gone. At least someone will get good use out of it."

"Well, those things are dangerous anyway. You're lucky you didn't break your neck."

Jim looked indignant. "You're one to talk, with your old Chevy pickup!"

Leonard moved closer, and placed his hands on both edges of the bed Jim sat on. Their noses were practically touching as he murmured, "Y'know, it's my old Chevy pickup that got us from date to date, and here we are now." He loved bantering with Jim like this. With all the sudden stress of the past twenty four hours, it lifted the weight from Leonard's shoulders.

Jim eyed him coyly, then leaned in and kissed him on the jaw. "I'd kiss you for real, but with all the sick little kids running around..."

Leonard rolled his eyes and pulled away. "Well, let's get my little one home for some rest."

Joanna was awake, watching the overhead television. She'd changed into fresh clothes, and her eyes were glued to the screen as Christine did her hair in a braid. The assistant looked up as Leonard and Jim walked in. "Doesn't she just look beautiful?"

Jim walked over at sat down at the little girl's side. "Sure does. The most beautiful princess I've ever met."

Joanna smiled up at him. As soon as her hair was done, she reached over and hugged him tightly. Leonard smiled at the scene and folded his arms. "Okay, you two, don't get all comfy. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes - I just need to sign out."

Christine stood and handed him the medical sheet she'd left on the counter. "Everything checks out, doctor. I'll go adjust your time for you, so you can head home without hassle."

He patted her shoulder. "Well, thank you, dear. I'll see you later, then." He opened the door for her, and after she'd left he started gathering up the books he'd brought. "Ready to go, Jo?" He looked over at her, but her eyes were closed. She was snug in Jim's arms, falling asleep already. Leonard shared a look with Jim and chuckled. "I guess it's, ready to go, Jim?"

Jim nodded and stood carefully, adjusting the blanket over Joanna's shoulders. He scooped up the stuffed dog, and followed Leonard out into the lobby. They said goodbye to Christine, and hopped in the truck. Before Leonard started the car, he looked over at Jim. "Thank you, for helping out with everything."

Jim shrugged. "I didn't do much."

Leonard shook his head. "No, seriously, Jim. You didn't have to help out, but you did. That means the world to me."

Jim looked down at Joanna and smiled. "You're welcome, then."

Leonard started the truck, and had only been driving about five minutes when he thought of something. "Jim, I was wonderin'; did you want to stay at my place a couple of days? I could stop by your house to get some things, if you want."

Jim hesitated. "Um, I'd really love to. I wanted to spend some time with my mom, and try to get my job back - assuming Pike will let me."

Leonard nodded. "I'm sure he will, you both have had a month or so to cool off." He was tempted to press the issue, but he didn't want Jim suspecting him. He just wanted the kid to spend as little time with Frank as possible. With silent worry, he turned the truck around and headed back to Jim's place. When he pulled into the drive, he saw that the nice car was gone.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Jim asked. They'd been sitting for a full minute, and Leonard's hands were still on the wheel.

Leonard shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Is your mom home? Where's your step-dad?"

Jim shrugged. "Probably out 'working'," he raised one hand to make quotation marks. "I'd tell you what that probably means, but..." He nodded to Joanna, still conked out in his arms. "I'll call you, okay?"

Leonard felt anxious. "You will? Promise?" He acted on the sudden impulse to grasp Jim's hand. "Call any time you want, any hour."

Jim exhaled softly, and gave Leonard's fingers a squeeze. "I promise." He looked down at Joanna and shifted, waking her gently. "Hey, my princess. I have to go now, okay?"

Joanna sat up and rubbed her eyes. She slid off of Jim's lap and in-between the two men. "Are you gonna come back to our house?"

Jim kissed the top of her head. "In a couple of days, absolutely. You get better, understand?" He smiled when she nodded, and opened the door to the truck. After settling her into her seat belt and blanket, he shut the door. Instead of heading inside, he walked around to the driver's side and leaned on the window. He planted a soft kiss onto Leonard's cheek, then whispered, "It's okay. I promise."

Leonard sighed and turned. "Jim," he said quietly. "I love you."

Jim paused, taking in the words. "...Yeah?" He finally said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Leonard nodded. "Yes. I love you, and I just...want you to know that. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Jim's response was a sudden, firm kiss. He cupped Leonard's face and pulled him close. When they finally broke away, Jim whispered, "I love you, too."

Leonard wrapped his hand over Jim's. "Why don't you stay, huh? Then we can talk about things that we still need to."

Jim considered the words this time. Finally, though, he shook his head. "I'll call you, like I said. I just want to be around here, for my mom's sake. Give me two days, okay? Then why don't I stay a week?"

Leonard sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you later." He watched Jim walk inside, and stayed there for a moment longer. Then he started the truck, kicked it into gear, and headed home.

He put Joanna straight to bed, then cleaned up both the bathroom and kitchen. It was a shame, tossing the peaches, but not the end of the world. With nothing to do but wait, Leonard also washed dishes and started what little laundry there was. Hours passed; he wasn't exactly sure, but he could guess that "later" probably didn't mean almost midnight. Or, maybe it did, but Leonard was starting to get anxious.

He was watching a movie when his cellphone finally rang. It was Jim, thank God. He answered it and greeted, "Hello?"

_"Oh, good, you're still up, I'm sorry. How was the rest of your night?"_

"Better, now that I'm talkin' to you. What's up?"

_"Not much. Um, I can't talk long, but...I just want to say that I'm really happy. I'm happy to have met you, that you've been so great to me, and I love you and Joanna. So much."_

Leonard cocked his head. "Jim, are you cryin'?" He asked seriously.

_"No, no!"_ Jim laughed. _"Not at all. Er, I gotta go now, my mom needs me. Good night, Bones."_

"...Night, Jim." He let Jim hang up, and then pulled his phone away from his ear, and stared at it for a long while.

* * *

Jim set the phone into the cozy, and heaved a deep sigh. He was leaning against the wall, his whole body aching, and he glared at Frank. "Are you going to monitor all of my calls now? Tell me when I can talk to him?"

Frank folded his arms defiantly. "Well, now, I can't go babysitting you anymore, can I? You can talk to your little fuck-buddy all you want."

Jim looked away as tears threatened. "It's not like that!"

Frank pulled a mock-sympathetic expression. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you love him lots - enough to spill your guts about your hard life. Don't you forget, you got yourself into this by ruining my car."

"Which is fixed now!" Jim raised his voice. "The damn thing looks better than it did when you first got it! Why are you _doing_ to this to me? To us?" He limped over to his mother's side at the table. Her head was low, and she'd gone submissive from being struck earlier. "All it would take was _one _call to the station, and you'd have your ass in prison before you could - "

Frank lurched forward and brought a fist against Jim's mouth. Winona cried out and collapsed at his side. "Jim! Frank, for the love of God, enough! He's had enough..."

"No, he hasn't," Frank muttered lowly. "Now, if either of you," he looked at Winona heatedly, "say a goddamn word about this, I'll kill you both. This is my house, my rules, and I call the shots."

Frank stormed out after that. The car started outside, and screeched and kicked up dust all the way down the road. Winona helped Jim to his feet and sat him at the table, hurrying to grab the first aid kit. With trembling hands she opened it, finding cotton, bandages, and peroxide. "It's okay, Jim," she was saying, "It's okay."

Jim took her hands before she could start fixing him up. "Mom," he mumbled thickly. "I'm done. I'm done with this, and so are you."

She sighed, and looked at him for a long moment. "Open up. Did he knock any teeth out?" She placed the cotton balls against Jim's swelling cheek, and set to work on the cut on his forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't home to stop this sooner."

Jim shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Mom, if you don't tell the cops about this, then I will. He can't do this to us anymore..." He winced as the alcohol stung into his wound, and sat stiffly. His back was killing him. "Seriously. Leonard threatening him with an investigation, court...it was what we needed. A wake up call to end this."

"...Jim, I'm so scared. If he ever finds out, he will kill you. Or me, or Leonard! He's very capable of ending our lives and could probably get away with it, too! With all the money we've given him..."

"With all the money we've given him, we're paid off. I know I shouldn't have trashed his car, but things didn't start because of it. That's why Sam_ left,_ Mom." He stared at her, and tears fell down his face. "That's why I never got to grow up with my only brother, is because that son of a bitch pushed him too far. I miss Sam every day, and I want us to be happy. You don't deserve to be his slave anymore, and neither do I."

It took more convincing, but finally Winona was nodding. "Okay. Okay, Jim, we'll do this. I'm really scared for us to be alone with him..." She took the cotton from his mouth and tossed it.

As she replaced it with a fresh one, Jim shook his head. "We don't have to. You can stay with Chris, and I can be with Leonard. Frank has no idea where either of them live, and the police can have someone on watch for us. It's going to be okay, Mom. I promise you." He gently brushed the hair from her face, careful of the mark on her cheek.

She sighed audibly and rested her head against his chest. His arms were like a warm blanket encasing her, and she sniffled miserably. "If your father were here..."

"If he were here, none of this would have never happened. It doesn't matter now, because things are going to change. I'll go to the store tomorrow - the first person we tell, is Chris. He has to know something is up, doesn't he?"

Winona nodded. "Sometimes he asks me about you. 'Why is he lately looking like a truck hit him? What's going on, Winona? You can tell me, you know,' he says."

Jim thought of Leonard. "He means it, too. I know he cares a lot about you, Mom. It's really, really obvious," he laughed softly. "You should be dating _him._"

Winona gave an emotional laugh and nodded. "I love you, Jim. You're so like your father - endlessly brave."

"I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

The next morning, Frank returned. Winona had her best poker face on as she asked if he would still be giving her a ride. He grunted wordlessly and nodded; since she was already dressed, he stomped back out to the car. He was less than thrilled when Jim made his way into the back seat. "What do you think you're doing, you little shit?"

Winona dared to touch his shoulder. "He's going to ask for his job back. It'll help with the income, Frank."

Frank turned around and pointed a finger into Jim's aching chest. "I swear, if you cause any more trouble, you're dead." As he went to face forward again, he jutted his finger at Winona. "You, too, girlie. You two have been nothing but a pain in my ass this month."

Jim bit his tongue the whole way there. He and his mother received a warning glance, then Frank sped off to wherever he was going to be today. Inside the shop, Chris greeted them. "Hey, you two, good morning." He was occupied with a chart and had briefly glanced over, but did a double take. "Son, are you all right?"

As he walked around the counter, Winona looked over at the aisles. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Just Mitchel, but he's unloading the truck. What's going on?" He looked close at her, and the mark that had bruised on her face overnight.

"We need to talk to you about something," Jim continued for her. "Can you close for a couple of hours?"

Without hesitation, Chris nodded and locked the door. He turned the sign around, and led the two of them into his office. Leaning on his desk, he folded his arms and said, "I knew something was going on. It wouldn't happen to be Frank, would it?" He watched them nod. "Yeah, I had a feeling. What's he done?"

Jim took a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. "Frank has been abusive, on and off, for years. He's been getting worse these last few weeks."

"What started it?"

Jim glanced almost sheepishly at his former boss. "It was sort of my fault. He'd been mostly on my brother's case, which was why Sam left. I was so mad at Frank for chasing him away, I bashed his car in, and tore it up."

Chris nodded solemnly. He seemed to want to say something, but he thought better of it. "You were just a kid," he decided to reply. "You were angry and hurt, and you couldn't imagine the consequences. I'm not blaming you," he added. "That man hasn't been right in the head for a long time."

Jim looked at his mother, then continued. "Do you remember when mom called you, and told you she was really sick? Couldn't work for three weeks?"

Chris eyed Winona and nodded. "Yes, I do. You weren't really sick, I take it?"

Winona shook her head, leaning her back against the door. "Frank was really drunk one night, and attacked me. If it hadn't been for Jim, I wouldn't be here. Only fourteen, and he sat at my bedside and took care of me every second. Unfortunately, Jim has suffered the brunt of Frank's anger ever since then." Her lip was trembling, and she hid it behind her hand. "Chris, I can't take watching him go through this anymore."

Chris waved her over and embraced her tightly. "Shh, sweetheart. It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm going to help take care of everything now. Why don't you go out into the front, grab a water, and sit down? I'm going to call the cops and figure things out from there."

Winona nodded and opened the door. Jim stayed behind, and rested a hand over his face. "There's something else you need to know."

"Go ahead," Chris prompted. He rested a hand over Jim's shoulder, his face softer than Jim had ever seen it.

"We've been paying Frank back for the damages to the car. Every month my mom hands him most of her earnings, and he puts some of it towards rent, some towards what would still be payments. The rest of it he uses for drinking and God knows what else. We've paid him off, but he's holding it over our heads."

Chris shook his head. In one gentle movement, he had Jim in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. You've been struggling all this time, and I didn't know. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you."

Jim hugged him back, feeling the hot sting of tears. "You know, you've been more a dad to me than anyone else in my life. I'm sorry I've been so big-headed. I'm sorry..." His voice broke. "...Sorry I didn't listen to you more often!"

"It's okay, Jim. It's going to be okay, son. I've always loved you like my own kid..."

At that, Jim began to cry openly. He gripped at Chris's back tightly and sobbed against his shoulder. "I've been so fucking alone my whole life...so scared. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Chris ran a hand over the back of Jim's head, feeling ready to cry, too. "Shh, Jim. It's over now. We're going to take care of this now."

Jim nodded and pulled away. He wiped at his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay. I'm okay. Um, can I use the phone back here? I need to call someone."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Once Chris left, Jim dialed Leonard's cell. He wasn't sure where the man would be today, but at least he could call. His heart stopped and started again when there came an answer. _"__Doctor McCoy speaking."_

"Bones, it's me," Jim replied shakily. He was so glad to hear Leonard's voice.

_"Jim, hi. What's wrong__? You sound upset."_

"No, I'm okay. Where are you? Are you at home with Joanna?"

_"Yeah, I have a couple of days off, just to keep an eye on her."_

Jim smiled, and wiped at the few extra tears still leaking. "My mom and I told her boss everything, Leonard. We're waiting for the cops now."

There was a pause. _"...You did? Told about Frank?"_

"Yeah, can you believe it? Finally..."

_"W-Well, yeah, that's a relief, but...did he hurt you, Jim? Your mother? Is it because I called him?"_

Jim sighed. "It...doesn't matter now - without you, I wouldn't have been strong enough to do this."

_"...You're strong on your own, Jim,"_ Leonard replied, and sighed deeply. _"Shit. I wish I could come down there. Maybe have the officers come up here, so I can talk to them, too. Will you do that for me?"_

"Yeah, sure, Bones."

_"Good. I'm proud of you. I love you, Jim."_

Jim's heart skipped another beat. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author Note: ** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Leonard sat on the couch with Jim, their fingers entwined between their laps. Two officers sat on the kitchen chairs brought in, one of them scribbling notes. The other carried out the questions.

"How long have you been with Mr. Kirk?"

"About five weeks," Leonard replied.

"And when was it you found out about the domestic problems?"

"Only two days ago," Leonard answered heavily. "Jim had a lot of bruising and other injuries beforehand, so I had general suspicions. I...still didn't think to suspect abuse as the issue."

The officer nodded. "Did you ask him about it?"

Leonard glanced at Jim briefly. "I did, but - "

"I lied," Jim interjected. "We'd just started seeing each other, and I didn't want to overwhelm him. I finally explained everything to him on Saturday."

The scribe finished jotting that down, then looked up at his partner. "What else?"

The older officer frowned thoughtfully. "Doctor, you said you're a single parent, right?"

Leonard nodded. Christine was upstairs with Joanna, keeping her from learning about Jim's situation. "Yes. I got divorced last year, moved here with my daughter. She's eight."

"Okay. I'm assuming she doesn't know about any of this?" The cop watched as the two men shook their heads immediately. "And you'd like to keep it that way, I understand. However, has she ever met Mr. Casey?"

"No, sir," Leonard answered seriously. He was extremely grateful that she hadn't ever gone with him to pick up Jim.

Suddenly the walkie attached to the officer's chest went off. He answered to confirm, then listened. _"We have him in custody." _

"Looks like we have your boy. He's at the station right now."

Leonard sighed in relief, but Jim straightened up. "Is my mom still there? Will she be okay?"

"Oh, she'll be just fine. She's made arrangements to stay with a friend for a few days, until we can take the next step." The two cops stood, so Leonard and Jim did the same. "Mr. Kirk," said the senior officer, "we need you to do the same. Are you willing to stay here with your partner, or do you want to be with your mother?" He eyed them both.

Jim took Leonard's hand again, squeezing it once. "I'll stay here. I do need to get some things from my house, though - extra clothes, toothbrush, all that."

The cop smiled and nodded. "We'd be happy to take you down there and back, if you'd like."

Jim nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He turned to Leonard. "I'm going to see my mom for a bit, too, and let her know where I am. I'll be back soon."

Leonard smiled and patted his shoulder. "Okay. Well, officers, is there anything else I can do for you? You have my number..."

They both nodded. "Yes, we do. We'll be keeping you notified about everything. I'm sure there will be a court hearing in favor of Mr. Kirk and his mother - I'd invite you to attend."

Leonard stood on the porch and watched as Jim hopped into the cruiser. He was still there, lost in thought, when he felt a small hand pat his thigh. Joanna looked up at him quietly, a paper in her hand. He smiled and picked her up. "Hey, darlin'."

"Hi, Daddy. Did Jim go away?"

"Oh, just for a bit. He'll be back in a couple of hours or so."

She looked visibly relieved. "Oh, okay. I have a picture for him, but..."

As they walked in, she looked at Christine, standing by the couch. She bit her lip and said, "Leonard, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Leonard offered curiously.

"I was wondering if I could have Joanna over for a sleepover? Just a few days?"

Leonard caught the worried glint in his assistant's eyes, but he smiled at Joanna. "Well, now, doesn't that sound fun?"

Joanna nodded and looked at her picture. "Will you give this to him for me? Chrissy needs to go now, if I'm gonna go to her house."

He sat her down and gently took the paper from her. "I'd be happy to. Why don't you run up and get some things?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, then hurried upstairs. Once her door had closed, Leonard turned to Christine. "You okay, sweetheart?" To his shock, she wasn't, and she sat down to cry on the couch. He sat next to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, it's okay, Chrissy."

"I'm sorry, I just - " She sniffled, her body hiccupping against her quiet sobs. "We were up there, and she started saying all these _things _- it just broke my heart!"

Leonard frowned. "What things?"

"How she misses her mother. How she loves Jim so much, but she's not sure if he'll stay forever. She's so strong, Leonard, such a beautiful girl! I just wanted to be something to her for a bit, and I said she could stay - I didn't even think - "

"Shh, Christine, it's okay!" Leonard pulled away and wiped at her tears. "You don't need to make excuses for seeing her. Joanna is a strong girl, and she doesn't get that from me. Jocelyn is still a wonderful mother to her, and I know that it's been hard for Jo to be without her. It's just...there were things that didn't work out for us as parents, and this was the best choice for everyone. I think it'll be great for Jo to spend some time with you, get some motherly kindness back into her life." Leonard smiled and hugged her again. "You're a wonderful woman and friend, and I owe you everything. Thank you," he added quietly.

Christine had collected herself by the time Joanna came rushing down with her pink bag. "I'm ready, Christine!"

"Okay. I'll go wait in the car, say goodbye to your dad."

Joanna hopped into Leonard's arms and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too," Leonard mumbled. He was feeling strangely emotional from Christine's confession, and cleared his throat. "Have lots of fun, okay?"

"Make sure you give Jim the picture!"

"I will, sweetie." Leonard hugged his girl tightly before letting her head out, and waved as they drove all the way down the road. In honesty, he'd been ready to ask Christine to watch Joanna, until all of this business calmed down. He was left to do chores and wander the empty house until Jim came back.

* * *

It was around six when there came a knock at the door. Leonard was working on dishes; he dried his hands on the way, and opened it to two new cops - a woman and man. Jim was with them, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Well, evenin', officers. Thanks for bringin' him back for me," he laughed.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Officer Mark sends his hello, and to make sure you have your phone with you at all times. We'll keep in touch often."

Leonard stepped aside to let Jim in, then nodded. "Well, thank you. Have a safe night, then." When he closed the door, he turned to watch Jim set his bag on the floor. "How was your day?"

Jim stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "Pretty draining actually. My mom is so upset and scared, even being with Chris. She still can't believe it's all out on the table."

Leonard sighed. "Well, thank God it is. Are you all right?"

Jim smiled at him. "Actually, yeah. Knowing Frank is behind bars will help me sleep at night."

Leonard stepped closer and smiled. He breathed through his nose and pulled Jim into his arms. "C'mere." He immediately pressed his lips to Jim's, running a hand through his blonde hair. He could now smell that Jim had obviously showered - he felt soft and smelled great. "Missed you," he said through the first kiss they'd shared since yesterday. It was gentle, but then he felt something stir in him. All the stress he'd felt this month - _and _these two days - was bubbling over. He backed up and eased down onto the couch, pulling Jim into his lap. "I've missed you..."

Jim was in slight awe as he let himself be pulled out of his tee. He watched Leonard plant kisses down his chest and stomach, then back up to lock lips once more. It was when he realized something that he pulled away sharply. "W-Wait, Bones. Joanna might - "

Leonard shook his head. "She's with Christine. Gonna have a sleepover for a few days, so it's just you and me."

Jim felt his heart shoot into this throat. The look in Leonard's hazel eyes was like an animal - he wanted Jim, and he wanted him now. Jim took a steadying breath and nodded, as if answering the look, and attacked Leonard once more. "Fuck, Bones - " he hissed pleadingly. He was getting hard already, and could feel that Leonard was, too. "Really wanna do this?"

"Yeah, Jim...wanted to for so long..."

Jim unbutton his jeans, grunting in relief from the tightness around his rising cock. "We should go...to bed, then."

Leonard nodded and pressed a final kiss to Jim's neck. It was quite the show from there - half-stumbling up the stairs, still trying to grope and kiss each other - until they reached the bedroom. Leonard pushed Jim onto the mattress, helping him out of his pants and boxers. Jim fumbled with the buttons on Leonard's shirt and growled. "You need to wear more casual stuff - "

Leonard chuckled and took Jim's hands. "Darlin', you're too excited. We're gonna take this slow, okay?" He finally let go, allowing Jim to continue. The younger man was more careful this time, and tossed the clothing aside in the dark room. Leonard dipped down into Jim's arms and kissed him; the gentle friction of their bodies under the sheets began to drive him mad, but he forced himself to keep his head. He reached over to his dresser drawer and found what he was looking for - a sadly neglected bottle of lube. Four days without it had been a mistake he couldn't have avoided. He looked down at Jim and smiled. "Ready?"

Jim nodded quickly, trying to steady his heaving chest. He widened his legs further and closed his eyes, listened to the loud pop of the cap. Then watched the movement of Leonard applying the gel onto his fingers, reaching down between them - Jim gasped. "Bonesss..."

"So tight, Jim," Leonard huffed. "Gotta relax, baby." He felt the cavity pulse and flex around his finger, continuing the motion steadily until he could place the second one. Jim whined under his touch, so he found Jim's hand with his free one and grasped it. "Almost ready, Jim...doin' good, beautiful."

"Please, Bones," Jim whispered. He gripped at Leonard's hand, and the sheets with his other. It was almost a relief when Leonard finally left him; he didn't want to come like a first-time teenager.

Leonard slicked the lube generously over himself, giving one or two personal strokes before setting the bottle aside. He hovered over Jim's chest and slowly guided the head of his cock into Jim's ready entrance. He took deep breaths, feeling the heat surrounding him shoot up his spine. "Ohh, Jim..."

"More, Bones," Jim pleaded. He hooked his legs around Leonard to urge him further, then pulled his lover close. Their lips mashed together as Leonard thrust into him, and he let his moan escape against Leonard's tongue. "Want you hard, Len. So hard."

Leonard nodded wordlessly and complied, rolling his hips up against Jim's thighs. He knew that Jim wanted it fast - it was the most impatient he'd ever been - but Leonard wasn't ready. He wanted to hold onto this for as long as he could, listening to Jim moaning happily against his ear. Jim's fingers tugged at his dark hair with each thrust, and soon Jim was grunting and gasping freely. "Yes, Len, yes, yes," was his rhythm. His blue eyes were shut, and his mouth had fallen open and slack from pleasure.

"Jim," Leonard mumbled. "Look at me. Wanna see your beautiful eyes...when you come..."

Jim half-nodded, looking up at Leonard and gripping his shoulders. "Fast, fast, please..."

Leonard was close now, he could feel it. Jim's heels were digging into the small of his back, and both of their bodies were tense. He gave a final toss of his hips before he was finally coming - hard and hot, enough to send Jim to finish. Jim's eyes were on his like blue fire as his release went between them in ropes. It smeared from their friction against each other, sticky and warm. Leonard's body loosened and he let his head flop onto Jim's sweaty shoulder. "Fuck, Jim..."

"...Yeah..." Jim mumbled thickly. He felt more amazing than he had in a long time. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he tipped his head up to hide them. He wrapped his arms securely around Leonard's frame and ran a hand through his hair. _We did it. Actually did it..._ "I love you so much, Leonard."

Leonard looked up at him tiredly, his body feeling heavy and light all at once. "Love you, too, Jim."

* * *

The two of them had fallen asleep quickly. The next morning, Jim was the first to wake, with the remnants of a strange dream in his mind. He frowned and sighed, feeling less happy than he should have. When he turned in bed, however, his light mood returned. Leonard was dead asleep, on his stomach with his arms tucked under the pillow. His hair was fly-away to once side, and he looked just...perfect. Jim smiled and snuggled down next to him, planting kisses onto his shoulder.

Leonard shifted, but he didn't wake. He only hummed quietly, his expression softening a bit. It made him look younger, less hardened by life's trials. He'd been through so much in just one year, and yet he'd stayed on his feet. Jim always found himself stumbling, until Leonard had showed up.

After another fifteen minutes of silence, Jim decided that getting up was a good option. He slipped quietly from bed, hopping into his boxers, and heading down the hall to the bathroom. As he passed Joanna's room, he wondered how long it would be before he saw her again. Just one day seemed like torture, let alone several.

He showered quickly and dried off, staying in his towel and going downstairs. As he reached the bottom, he could smell breakfast going; he smiled and inhaled as he walked into the kitchen. Leonard still looked half awake, the frown returned onto his scruffy face. He was dressed in his jeans and an old t-shirt, which seemed big even for him. Jim took advantage and wrapped his arms around Leonard from behind, kissing his neck. "Morning."

Leonard finished flipping the pancakes on the skillet, then turned in Jim's arms to return the kiss. "Mornin', darlin'. Ya slept all right?" His accent was a little thicker right now, making Jim swoon.

"Yeah, I did. You?"

Leonard regarded him coyly, slipping his hands over Jim's toweled ass. "Like a rock. Think I got up 'bout five minutes after you did." He was forced to pull away to remove the ready pancakes onto a plate. "Do you want the works?"

Jim kissed his ear and took the plate to the table. "Sounds good. I'll just get dressed and then I can come help." He made his way back over to the couch, where he'd left his duffel. Only, this time, there was a paper over it - a child's drawing. Jim picked it up at sat down, suddenly feeling warmth from love. It was of him and Joanna and Leonard, all holding hands. Nothing else was around them - no trees or sunshine or grass, just them. Below it said, 'My new family. Jim, I love you'. With tearful eyes, Jim stole a glance at Leonard, but the man was preoccupied with placing bacon into the frying pan.

Jim cleared his throat and set the picture next to him. He rummaged for a decent outfit and pulled it on, then went right back to staring at the picture. It wasn't until he felt Leonard sit next to him that he could tear his eyes away. "A family, huh?"

Leonard noticed the touch of hope in Jim's voice. "Whaddya reckon? We keep things steady, you could...move in, if you'd like."

Jim couldn't believe this. He'd had a whole month to get to know Leonard, which really wasn't a lot of time, but he'd had so little time with Joanna. Yet, here was evidence of her love for him, in his hands. He felt like he knew her already, too, and nodded. "I'd like that, yeah."

Leonard smiled and breathed in relief. "Good, 'cause I ain't havin' it another way."

Jim laughed as they headed back into the kitchen. Jim carefully placed Joanna's picture on the top of the fridge, sticking two magnets over it. "So, when is she coming home?"

Leonard was now working on the eggs, as the bacon was on the table. "Not for a few days. I was thinking we'd wait until the cops take the next step in your case. Go ahead an' sit, Jim, enjoy some food."

Jim did as asked and plopped a hearty serving onto his plate. "You think there'll be a court hearing?"

Leonard nodded confidently. "I don't doubt it. Probably nothin' grand, just enough to explain the charges and send Frank on his way."

Jim swallowed his first bite painfully. Mention of his step-father brought back memories of his dream. "You don't think...he'll get away with this? What if he's figured something out?"

Leonard shot him an over-the-shoulder, are-you-kidding look. "If that ever happened, I'd gladly eat my own hat. Which, I'm not gonna, thank you." He brought the eggs over once they were done, and sat down at Jim's side. He planted a kiss onto Jim's forehead, then ruffled his drying hair. "Babe, ain't nothin' bad going to happen, I promise."

They finished breakfast at a leisurely pace, a little quiet between them but comfortable. Once the dishes were done and the kitchen clean, they cuddled up on the couch to watch television. Jim's mind, however, kept going back to last night, and it didn't take long to convince Leonard for round two. "I'll go get the stuff, first?" Jim offered. He went to climb out of Leonard's lap, but the older man stopped him.

With a devious smile, Leonard pulled it out of his side pocket. "Thought I'd be prepared."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author Note:** Thank you for reading this week! Thank you for your continued support and love for this story, I've had so much fun writing it!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

His voice. Jim could hear it clearly, and suddenly his eyes flew open. He gasped deeply, vision blurred from sleep and tears. "Len -" he choked. It was dark. Suddenly there were hands on his face, and they turned his gaze upward. Leonard was there, looking extremely concerned. _"Len -"_

"Breathe, Jim," the doctor coached. "Breathe real easy now. There we go, a big one in...and one out. You're okay, sweetheart."

"Leonard," Jim sobbed. Hot tears now cascaded down his cheeks, mingled with the cold sweat dampening his body. He tossed himself into Leonard's arms and cried, soaking the man's shirt instantly. "I can't do this anymore...I can't sleep..."

"Shh, darlin', just relax. I'm right here, and I won't let you go. Right here..."

This had been going on for two weeks. Jim had been having nightmares about Frank, almost every night. They were usually different scenarios, but Frank was always the same - threatening and violent. Jim usually went to bed with his nerves gnawing at him. "Please," he whispered, "I want this to be over."

Leonard held Jim tight. The hearing was today, scheduled in a few hours' time; thankfully it was a very in-and-out arrangement. Frank's charges would be read, then case closed. The problem wasn't the hearing, it was Jim's stress and anxiety leading up to it. Leonard had spent most nights getting kicked from unconscious thrashing, then shaking Jim awake from a near-scream on the poor kid's lips. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Jim pulled away and hiccupped, wiping at his eyes and nose. "Bring Joanna in?" He asked. "I want to hold her."

Leonard nodded and kissed Jim's damp forehead. He wandered into the hall, nearly jumping from his skin when he saw his daughter there. "Jo, baby, come on in, sweet pea."

Joanna took his hand. "I heard Jim. Is he sad?"

Leonard hesitated, but he said, "Yeah, baby. He wants you to make him feel better, okay?"

Joanna hopped onto the bed and snuggled right into Jim's arms. She looked up at him and patted his face. "Don't cry, Jim. It's okay."

Jim shook his head and started all over again. "I love you so much, princess. You're so beautiful..."

Leonard sat down next to them, wrapping an arm around Jim. "Why don't we get some sleep, okay?" He pulled the covers aside and let his daughter crawl under them, then nestled down on the other side. He ran a hand over both her and Jim, wishing he could fix all of this. The dark room fell silent for a long while, and Jim's sniffles subsided.

Joanna stroked through his hair, then kissed his cheek. "Jim? Can I ask you somethin'?"

Leonard looked up at her. "Let him sleep, honey."

"It's okay, Bones," Jim's voice came. It was thick and emotional, but he smiled at her and asked, "What is it, Joanna?"

"Did something bad happen to you, Jim?"

Jim hesitated, and he glanced at his boyfriend. Leonard's mouth was set into a thin line, though his eyes were yielding. They'd been debating on telling Joanna about this, because she wasn't a little kid - she could handle more than most others could. Jim kissed the top of her head, and suddenly found the right words. "Remember when I first met you, at the school?"

She nodded.

"You were being picked on. I had someone pick on me, too."

Joanna's dark eyes went wide. "You did? Was he really mean?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. It's okay, now, because your daddy protected me," he smiled.

Joanna turned on her father, grinning widely. "You did? Did you beat up the bully?"

Leonard gave a laugh he shouldn't have. "No, I did not. I told the police officers, and they took care of it."

"Ohh," Joanna answered. "That's why they came to the house." She looked up at Jim, and hugged him tightly. "I'll protect you, too! Just like you protected me."

Jim smiled, and pulled her back under the covers. "Just keep drawing me lots of pictures, and giving me lots of hugs. I love you, princess."

Joanna snuggled against him. "Love you, too."

Neither of the men could sleep much after that. The sun began to light the room around seven-thirty, and Leonard was the first one up. He walked around to Jim's side and looked down at him for a long moment. Finally he leaned down and kissed Jim, then pulled away to whisper, "I love you. Get some sleep till breakfast is done, okay? I'll bring it up."

Jim nodded, then nestled back down with the girl in his arms. He was exhausted and ready for the day to end. He thought of his dream, remembering how panicked he'd felt. He'd been packing to come here, but in reality, all of his things were now here in Leonard's home. It was official, thank God. The last two weeks had been nothing but filling out papers for both the hearing and changing addresses.

An hour later, Leonard was bringing in a tray with two beautifully arranged plates on it. Jim smiled and nudged Joanna, who immediately woke up to the sight of food. "Breakfast!"

"Don't y'all make a mess in bed, or there'll be trouble," Leonard added. "Joannna, Chrissy's gonna look after ya today, understand?"

Joanna politely nodded around her recently stuffed cheeks. She gave a thumbs up, then swallowed. "Okay!"

Jim laughed and kissed the top of her head. He was content to listen to her chatter as they finished their food; Leonard had wandered off, with the shower running down the hall. Jim supposed he ought to do the same, and once his plate was empty he set it on the tray next to the bed. Then he wandered over to the closet and pulled out clothes he deemed appropriate. He set them on the bed, and was taking the plates and tray downstairs when the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

Jim checked the window, finding Christine waving at him happily. He smiled and let her in, giving her a tight hug as she did so. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good," she smiled. As she pulled back, she ran a gentle hand down the side of Jim's face. "You ready for today? You look tired, kid."

Jim shrugged. "A little. It's okay, though, I don't have to worry about a thing after today."

Christine nodded. "I'm happy for you. I'll just wait down here until Joanna's ready." She stepped over to the couch and sat, resting against the back. "Ohh, it's been a long couple of days."

Jim sat on the arm. "You all right?"

She nodded up at him. "Just long hours at work."

They talked until both father and daughter hurried downstairs, Joanna with her backpack, and Leonard with a folder under his arm. He smiled and hugged Christine when she stood. "Hey, darlin', how are ya?"

"Good, good! Ready, Jo, honey?"

Joanna nodded and took her hand. Leonard walked them out to the car, then waved goodbye as they drove off. He wandered back inside, finding that Jim had gone upstairs. He worked on the dishes until Jim came back down, who was dressed and ready to go. Leonard smiled and took a moment to look him over. "You look awful handsome."

Jim laughed. "Aren't I always?"

Leonard shrugged teasingly, earning a smack onto his backside. "All right, I s'pose you are."

Jim slipped him a kiss as they headed to the truck. "You, too," he winked.

* * *

The courtroom was cool, but Jim still decided to pull his collar loose. Frank hadn't been brought in, and the judge wasn't here. It was five after and everyone but them were seated. It was just Jim, Leonard, Winona, Chris, and the attorneys, so the room was painfully quiet. Jim sighed and clasped his hands together, resting them against his forehead. His knee bounced anxiously, but stopped when he felt Leonard's hand over it.

"Jim, it's okay."

"...I know, I just - "

"All rise for the judge," came the sudden announcement. Everyone stood and Jim could breath again. Frank was brought in from the opposite door, and guided to the desk at Jim's right. He suddenly wished he hadn't chosen the end seat. All were allowed to sit again, and the judge filed through his papers.

"We're here today to finalize the case concerning Mr. Casey and the Kirk family, are all present for the proceedings?"

Jim's attorney nodded that yes, they were. Frank sat quietly, with the police officers who'd brought him in, standing over his shoulder. He glanced menacingly at Jim, who gulped as he remembered this morning. He shook himself from thought when he heard his name called. "Yes, I'm sorry?"

The judge looked him over. "Are you all right?"

Jim gave a shaky nod. "O-Oh, yes, thank you. I apologize, your Honor."

Nodding, the man held up a paper and read it off. "Mr. Frank Casey, you have been charged with multiple counts of domestic violence, spanning the time frame of twelve years to both your wife and step-son. You have also been charged with multiple counts of embezzlement, to the same party. Do you have anything to say concerning this?"

Frank nodded. "Yes, I still plead not-guilty, considering I was not the one who damaged my car in the first place."

The judge nodded, impassive. "Any further comment?"

Frank shook his head. The judge turned to Jim, his expression softening. "Mr. James Kirk, do you wish to say anything?"

Jim took a couple of deep breaths. He looked to Leonard, then to their linked hands, and then to his mother. There was something right at the tip of his tongue, but he just wasn't ready to say it. He was sure that Frank wasn't ready to hear it, either. "No, your Honor." Maybe someday.

The judge nodded and went to another page. "Very well. Mr. Casey, I hereby sentence you guilty for continued involvement of abuse and financial theft against Winona and Jim Kirk. Your sentence comes to a total of twelve years in Fort Des Moines Federal Prison, with an additional charge of ten-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-five dollars. No bail, no parole, case dismissed."

Jim's world was a blur the next hour. He was asked a few more questions, which he believed he answered the best he could. He distinctly remembered that Leonard's hand was in his every minute, and that gave him comfort. They sat together with the attorney, who happily announced that Jim and his mother were being reimbursed for the extra money they'd given to Frank.

Jim shifted. He hadn't even thought about something like that. "W-Well...how much, exactly?"

The man smiled and handed him the statement. Jim's eyes went wide, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. "Bones," he gasped, passing the paper.

Leonard glanced at the amount, not really that surprised. He was suddenly focused on the fact that Jim had fallen off his seat, out cold. "Whoa - Jim!" He moved over to Jim's side, sitting him up. Leonard looked at the attorney apologetically. "Could you bring me a glass of water? This has been a day for him."

"I'd imagine so," the man agreed.

They left the courthouse a while later, allowing Jim to get some fresh air. He leaned against the truck, quiet for a long while. Leonard finally cleared his throat and asked, "Jim?"

Jim's head bobbed up in response, but he still looked in thought. "Three-thousand dollars." He finally smiled up at Leonard with tears threatening. "I've never had so much money at one given time."

Leonard moved closer and placed a hand over Jim's back. "It's yours, Jim."

Jim nodded emotionally, and straightened up to hug Leonard. "Thank you," he choked, "for saving me."

"We saved each other. I love you so much."

Jim pulled away, just enough to close the space between their lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

Jim decided the next day, that he knew what he was going to use some of that money on. He had to wait a week for it, but when it was in his account he hurried out and made the purchase. Then...he waited. Mainly for his nerves to stop choking him every time he went to present it. Their opposing schedules to make sure Joanna had someone at the house made it difficult, as well.

Also, Leonard's need to relieve after-work stress was unusually high. Not that Jim was complaining, but he didn't feel that popping the question while sweaty and breathless was romantic. The morning was usually their time, right when Jim was waking up. Leonard came home from his shift, slipped into his pajamas and under the covers. He kissed and cuddled Jim until his lover was more attentive.

Jim surprised him before they could get into it. "Bones, wait."

"Mmm Jim," Leonard whined. "You have to get up soon, so let's just have fun..."

Jim giggled against his onslaught of kisses. "We will. I just want to say something."

Leonard bit at his jaw. "Okay, what is it?"

Jim took Leonard's chin to stop him, so their eyes were on each other. Then he sat them both up, and took a deep breath. "I was hoping to find a more suitable time to do this, but it's been busy for both of us."

Leonard was paying attention now, a light frown on his face. "Somethin' wrong?"

Jim shook his head. He stepped onto the floor, taking Leonard with him by the hand. He walked to the center of the room, where the light hit the most this time of morning. Then, from his shorts pocket he pulled out a black box, and got on one knee.

"Jim!" Leonard gasped.

"Like I said, probably a little less romantic setting than I imagined...but, it works," Jim teased. Then he grew serious and continued. "Leonard, you really did save me. We've only known each other three months, but I feel like it's been a lot longer. You've made me so happy, and stuck by me through my worst times. So, would you let me do the same for you? Will you marry me?"

Leonard was already nodding through his tears. Jim slipped the ring on with a shaky hand, and got to his feet.

Leonard stared at the ring a long moment. "I love it, Jim."

Jim seemed relieved. "You do? I know looks a little old-fashioned - the guy called it champagne, I just chose it because - well, I mean, you love peaches, and the color fits - " _Oh, God, I'm rambling, shut up, Jim!_

Leonard brought him into a silencing kiss. "It's perfect, Jim."

* * *

What a little adventure this has been! There's one more chapter to close the story. I'm planning on writing little ficlets to continue with this story, but it's early days yet :) Thank you so much!

**EDIT:** I tried to post a picture of the ring, but I had to take down the link because it wasn't working. Just google Champagne sapphire engagement rings, and you'll get the idea.


	10. Chapter Nine

Jim sighed. He was sitting in bed, shooting a tired look up at his fiancé, who was in his lap. The list he'd been scribbling on was dangling above their heads, in Leonard's hand. "Bones, come on, babe."

"Nope, not till you agree to the conditions."

"Really? Since when are there conditions?"

"Since you proposed. I know I'm putting my foot in my mouth, but marriage is an equal thing - something I intend to get right this time 'round. I'm perfectly capable of financial contribution."

Jim sighed again, and wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist. "I know, but you did so much for the hearing, and paying to get my things moved over, and..." He looked down, and took Leonard's left hand into his right. He smiled at the glittering ring placed there, then continued. "You've already done so much. You paid for the moving van, and you spoiled the hell out of me for my birthday." It had been last week, a complete surprise party that had Jim in tears.

Leonard tipped Jim's chin up so their eyes met. "Because I wanted to - it was your birthday, Jim. Now, back to this planning business..." He looked at the paper, filled with Jim's messy scrawl. He remembered doing the same thing nearly ten years ago, so nervous he could hardly stand it. Now he was ready for a fresh start. He slipped over to Jim's side, and wrapped one arm around his waist. "This needs a little work, and we're gonna do it together. We are also going to contribute equally, and that's final. You are not spending all of that money for one day, Jim."

Jim folded his arms, but he was conceding. "I wasn't planning on it. I just...want it to be perfect."

Leonard kissed the top of his head. "It will be. It's a little hectic and we'll probably get snappy at each other, but that just comes with the territory. Now," he smirked, and eased Jim onto his back, "let's take a well-earned break."

Leonard had been right - on everything. Jim realized how overwhelmingly expensive even the simplest wedding would cost, and easily threw in the towel on leading the finances. Leonard earned good money, and with them going dutch on everything, it worked out. Unfortunately, their snappiness did come out once in a while. It was the end of summer, it was hot, and Leonard was also trying to get Joanna registered for the new school year. The two often spent nights quietly arguing over papers and bills, decorations, and even what flavored cake.

"Who the hell wants banana-flavored cake?" Leonard winced.

Jim flopped his head down. The fan was blowing onto both of them, but it just wasn't enough. Leonard's air conditioning had broken - of course - so they'd bought a fan for them and for Joanna. "I don't know," he groaned. "It was just a suggestion - I wondered if we just wanted something a little different."

"No. Vanilla is fine."

"...How about chocolate?"

"How about halvsies?"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Okay, now do we want a canopy or not?"

Leonard blinked. "What the hell for?"

"Ohhh my goddd. In case it rains! In case it's really hot and everyone melts! This is August, Leonard, anything can and will happen."

"...Canopy pending. Next item. Do we want balloons?"

Jim gave a delirious laugh. "For what?"

Leonard gave a defensive shrug. "I dunno, to...put on the mailbox or somethin'!"

"To let people know 'the party is here'? The only house in, what, five miles?"

"I just thought you might want somethin' sentimental, Jim, jeez! Do you want the fuckin' balloons or not?"

"No."

"Do you wanna have angry sex?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Seven tedious, arduous, and everything else-ous days later, Leonard stood alone in his bedroom. He was fixing his bowtie when he heard a knock on the door. In walked Christine. She gave a wry smile, and walked over. "Leonard McCoy, didn't my husband just fix that?"

Leonard sighed and stood before her, raising his chin to make room for her hands. "Well, he left and I got nervous. Did he make you walk up those awful stairs in your condition?"

Christine laughed, and patted her stomach. She wasn't even starting to show - she was just over two months along - but Leonard constantly fussed over her. "You're sweet. He's talking with Jim, keeping the poor kid's nerves in check. It's about to start; Just pretend you're getting ready for surgery - you're never nervous then."

Leonard snorted and raised a brow at her. "I'm just glad the day's finally here."

Christine patted his chest, then reached up to kiss his cheek. "Darling man, you never cease to make me smile. Come on out already, before the music starts." She offered her arm, and he took it gratefully. "You look good, Lenny. Glad you went with white, too."

Leonard nodded. "Jim's idea. Who was I to argue?" He winked. His assistant rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly just how much arguing had gone on the last six weeks. They walked outside and Leonard took his place next to the Justice of the Peace. Jim always thought it sounded so formal, so they privately called the man "JP."

Christine left him only after she was sure he wouldn't collapse; Geoffrey moved over to his left, and clapped his shoulder. "Let's make it final this time, huh?"

Leonard shot him a glance. "Oh, thanks. You're a real comfort."

The music started, a simple piano medley that made Leonard only cringe a little. The ceremony he'd had with Jocelyn hadn't been this big - and this was still a small group - and she'd already been three months pregnant with Jo. The little girl in question was like a little doll, happily fulfilling her role as flower girl. She smiled prettily up at her father, and he gave her a tiny wave. She sat down next to Chris, who patted her back as she sat.

Everyone stood, and Leonard's heart stopped. Jim was heading down the back porch, dressed in a crisp white suit that matched his husband-to-be. He was arm-in-arm with Winona, who was dressed in a beautiful peach-colored dress. Her hair was up, and she looked stunning, happy beyond belief. Jim was at Leonard's side before the doctor could count to ten.

Jim extended his hands, and the two of them faced each other. The Justice greeted everyone, thanking those who supported the happy couple on this day. Then Leonard was invited to say his vows.

Leonard took a deep breath. "I...don't have a lot to say, except...that I love you, Jim. There was something incredible that drew me to you, and I'm sure I fell for you after the first night we met. I'll do my best to support you, and care for you, sickness and health..." Then he smiled. "Which'll be easy, 'cause I'm a doctor."

That got a good laugh from everyone, and Jim grinned against the tears in his eyes. "My turn, then, here goes. I...have never felt as loved by anyone as I have by you. You made me feel like...I was worth something, and that I could be happy. With everything that happened, you were my constant support, and I love you for it."

The Justice smiled. "Leonard, do you take James to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And James, do you do the same, for Leonard?"

"I do."

"We'll now present the rings, each of you place the other on your partner's finger."

Leonard turned, and Geoffrey placed the two bands into a shaky palm. He closed it and winked, patting Leonard's shoulder. The doctor turned and handed one to Jim, his memory still vibrant on the night Jim had proposed. He smiled tearfully, remembering that he'd started crying like a baby before Jim could even finish the question. He had his engagement ring on already, and he glanced over at Joanna.

Jim had sweetly "proposed" to her, too. He bought her a little heart necklace, asking if he could be her father. Joanna had cried, too and jumped into his arms. She wore it around her neck proudly as she watched the exchange. Leonard let his gold band be slipped on, then he did the same to Jim. When he raised his eyes, the both of them began to weep.

There was no need to invite anyone a voice of protest against the marriage, because no one would. So, the priest clapped each of their shoulders briefly before saying, "I now announce you, lawfully-wedded husbands. You may kiss."

It was a wet, emotional kiss that nearly brought both of them to their knees. Leonard cupped Jim's face and he sobbed, "I love you, Jim," against their lips.

"Love you, too," Jim whispered. Everyone was applauding, so they broke away, and gave their best smiles.

There was a nice lunch afterwards in the living room. Then the dancing, of course, first with Leonard and Joanna. He had her favorite song playing, and she nestled against his chest as he twirled her.

"Daddy," she cried. "I'm really, really happy."

He patted her curled hair. "I'm happy, too, baby doll. You sure look beautiful, Joanna."

Jim got to have the next dance with her, and then he and Leonard took their turn. Leonard and Jim both had the chance with Winona, whose eyes shined with happy tears. She looked up at Leonard, and mumbled a shaky, "Thank you, Leonard."

"Ma'am?" He offered politely.

She laughed and shook her head. "It's Mom, okay? I'm not a ma'am. I just...want you to know how happy you made him. He told me, the day before he proposed, that...he'd never been so sure of anything in his life."

Leonard nodded. "I could see that."

"Without you, he would have never had that confidence. You have been everything to him, and I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you," he added solemnly, then smiled. "Mom."

The party went late, so Joanna was falling asleep in Jim's arms. He decided to take her upstairs, and let her get into her pajamas. Then he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She smiled tiredly up at him as he whispered, "I love you, princess."

"I love you, Daddy."

He exhaled happily. He was just her step-father, but he was going to make sure she had a much better experience than he'd ever dreamed of having. "I'll always be here to protect you, Joanna. You're my entire world, kiddo."

She nodded sleepily, and turned onto her side. "Love you..." She whispered. She fell asleep quickly, so Jim tip-toed from the room and headed back downstairs. He and Leonard said their thank you's and goodbyes, the last being Winona and Chris. They'd finally sorted things out and were living together, and Jim's heart could barely take how happy his mother looked. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Are we going to get the invitation soon?"

She shrugged and laughed. "One step at a time, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Once alone again, the two got out of their suits and hung everything up nicely, then hopped into bed. Jim was looking through the wedding photos taken, his smile renewed at each viewing. He kept getting distracted by the kisses and bites being planted onto his neck. Leonard's hands were beginning to paw over him, and he finally turned.

Their lips bumped together, and Jim did his best to set the camera on the side table. "Sorry, you're right," he murmured, "we'll look later." His attention was now completely on his husband. The thought slowed him, and he smiled as his shirt was pulled off of him. "...We're married now."

Leonard hummed in agreement, letting his hand slide into the back of Jim's sleep shorts. Then he eased Jim onto his back and pulled them off, leaving the blonde man naked underneath him. "You're in for a long night, Jim Kirk-McCoy."

Jim shivered at his new name. "And many, many more."

Leonard just chuckled and kissed him sweetly.


End file.
